


Если дома тебя не ждут

by Allora



Category: The 100 (TV), Москва-Кассиопея | Moscow Cassiopeia (1974)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: К Земле возвращается исследовательский звездолет, посланный почти два века назад со спасательной миссией в дальний космос. Однако по возвращении экипаж застает вместо своей голубой планеты выжженную безлюдную пустыню. Но выжившие все же есть.Бонус:трейлер к тексту авторства RiAT'a.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Хронологически события происходят за полгода до начала пятого сезона "Сотни", спустя пять с половиной лет после финала четвертого. Со стороны "Сотни" присутствуют отголоски моего цикла “Закольцовка”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если тебя никто не ждет дома, зачем возвращаться домой?  
> Лучше по улицам да по знакомым, коли твой дом вновь пустой.  
> Если твой дом для тебя незнакомый, просто коробка, притон,  
> Лучше на лавочке сесть возле дома. В дом попадешь и потом.  
> Если твой дом и не дом уже вовсе, чуждый, чужой, неизвестный.
> 
> © Елена Денисевич  
> https://www.stihi.ru/2014/01/06/617

— Это что... Земля?

Вопрос прозвучал не сразу. Сперва члены экипажа потратили минут пять на созерцание жутковатого пепельно-желтого шара в иллюминаторах по обе стороны от панели управления в рубке их космического корабля.

— Координаты правильные. Сатурн мы прошли по расписанию, — словно оправдываясь, сказал растерянный сероглазый парень с виноватым взглядом — первый пилот. Как будто можно было ошибиться и от Сатурна свернуть не туда.

— Поздравляю, ребята, мы все-таки дома, — не менее потерянно произнес командир, когда пауза затянулась. — Только, похоже, нас тут не ждали.

— Вот почему связь не восстановилась. — Бортинженер, единственный из всех, почти не удостоил вниманием пугающую картину в иллюминаторе и деловито снимал показания приборов. — У меня есть предварительные результаты. Дождетесь окончательной обработки, или...

— Докладывай, Мишка, — вздохнул командир и вернулся в центральное кресло.

Бортинженер Мишка с непроницаемо темными глазами, серьезный юноша лет двадцати пяти — как и все его товарищи, — убрал руки с приборной панели и выпрямился.

— По предварительным оценкам, лет сто назад, плюс-минус десяток, на планете произошла техногенная катастрофа, наиболее вероятно — атомная война, есть следы массированных бомбардировок. Остаточный уровень радиации, правда, слишком высокий, есть большая доля вероятности, что уже после катастрофы произошло нечто, спровоцировавшее новую волну радиации, спалившую все на поверхности повторно. Это случилось сравнительно недавно... лет пять-шесть назад.

В рубке воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь слабым попискиванием измерительных приборов. Пустынный шар в иллюминаторах переместился, показавшись наблюдателям с чуть другого ракурса, что не изменило общей картины абсолютной безжизненности.

— На поверхности планеты живых существ не обнаружено, — тихо закончил бортинженер. — По предварительным данным.

За его креслом, прижав руку ко рту, слабо охнула девушка с двумя длинными — почти до пояса — русыми косами и широко распахнутыми испуганными глазами, но бортинженер обернулся:

— Кать!

Под его суровым взглядом девушка выпрямилась и постаралась взять себя в руки.

— Мы не сможем... спуститься? — спросила вторая, белокурая красавица с толстой пушистой косой, чуть покороче Катиной. Она, скрестив на груди руки, застыла у иллюминатора, неотрывно глядя на проплывающую за стеклом пустынную поверхность их родной планеты.

— Неясно пока, Варюша, — тут же ответил командир. — В скафандрах — возможно. Ненадолго.

Никто не задал вопроса «зачем».

— Мне нужны данные по составу атмосферы, уровню загрязнения воздуха и почвы, — решительно сказала третья девушка, брюнетка в очках с темной массивной оправой, с густыми темными волосами, едва достающими до плеч. — Я просчитаю условия высадки. Варенька, поможешь мне?

— Зови, когда будут вводные, — кивнула Варвара, так и не отведя глаз от иллюминатора. — Конечно.

— Так. — Командир поднялся и обвел всех твердым взглядом. — Мишка собирает данные. Паш, поможешь ему...

— Как всегда, — отозвался первый пилот. — То есть, слушаюсь, командир.

— Нет уж, — помотал тот головой. — Давай лучше «как всегда». Когда вы начинаете салютовать и щелкать каблуками, это пугает.

— Договорились, Витя, — невесело усмехнулся пилот. — Есть отставить пугать командира.

— Отставить шапито, — остановил его Виктор и повернулся к следующему. — Федька, на тебе скаф-бокс. Бери Катю, она поможет.

— Как всегда, — нестройным хором отозвались Катя с косами и до сих пор молчавший рыжий парень у второго иллюминатора.

— И чтобы в рабочем состоянии были все скафандры, а не только мой и Пашкин, — уточнил командир, — а то знаю я вас. Юля, а на тебе пока срочная инвентаризация медчасти — надо подготовиться к решению проблем с возможным облучением.

— Само собой. — Девушка в очках повернулась к рыжему и погрозила ему пальцем: — Но будет лучше, если скафандры облучения не допустят.

— Слушаюсь, доктор!

— А я? — поинтересовалась Варвара. — Пока все займутся делом, мне ждать, пока Юля не позовет?

— А ты поможешь мне проанализировать данные датчиков жизни. Пока ребята заняты химией с физикой, мы с тобой проверим биологию. Все, поехали!

На исходе суток, когда первая горячка улеглась, все расчеты были закончены, измерения вошли в штатный режим, скафандры приведены в полную боевую готовность, а медотсек готова к приему внезапно облученных, на корабле наступило вполне ожидаемое уныние. Такое настроение по разным поводам периодически нападало на членов экипажа, ведь все они живые люди, а долгое межзвездное путешествие с его рисками и неясным исходом далеко не всегда радостное и интересное мероприятие, есть место и тревоге, и печали, и скуке, и тоске по Земле. Только раньше их всех поддерживала надежда на то, что они вернутся. Пусть не к своим родным и близким, но — на Землю. Домой. Даже если лично их больше никто не ждет.

А дома, как оказалось, их не просто не ждут. Их некому ждать. И с этой тоской справиться будет сложнее.

 

К концу дня все семеро снова собрались в рубке. Заслонки на иллюминаторах опустили, чтобы не портить себе настроение еще больше.

— Ну, давайте, докладывайте о результатах, — скомандовал Виктор. — Что у нас со скафандрами?

— Как было велено — все на ходу, хоть сейчас в открытый космос, — отозвался рыжий Федор.

— Медотсек?

— Мы с Варей готовы, если что, — сказала Юля. — Но очень хочется верить, что «если что» не понадобится. Запасы препаратов ограничены, ведь мы не рассчитывали провести под радиацией... — ее голос чуть дрогнул, но она закончила: — Всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Спасибо, ребята, — кивнул Виктор. — А теперь послушаем относительно хорошие новости.

— Детальное сканирование поверхности никаких новых данных не принесло, — сообщила Варвара. — Жизни на планете нет. За исключением одного оазиса, по странному стечению обстоятельств уцелевшему на территории Северной Америки, бывшие Соединенные Штаты, Западная Вирджиния.

— Причем «оазис» — это буквально, — добавил Виктор. — Лес, трава, озеро, судя по всему — животные и птицы. Не больше сотни километров в диаметре.

— И тот же уровень радиации, что и везде, — мрачно вставил Михаил. — Мы на этот оазис все равно только через стекло шлема сможем любоваться.

— Если там сохранилась жизнь, значит, Земля не погибла. Она обязательно возродится, — убежденно возразила Варвара. — Да, мы — только в скафандрах. Но...

— Но человечества на этой Земле не будет.

— Миш, мы успеем еще оплакать человечество, — мягко остановил Виктор. — Не надо.

— Ладно, — не смутился Михаил. — Тогда вот вам еще хорошая новость. На орбите обнаружен искусственный спутник.

Он нажал пару клавиш на панели перед собой, и на центральном экране возникло изображение: огромный металлический тор-бублик, кольцо, выглядевшее то ли недостроенным и заброшенным, то ли полуразрушенным, как будто от него какая-то неведомая сверхъестественная сила отрывала куски.

— Да, их тут много, — продолжил Михаил и начал увеличивать изображение, смещая его, явно желая показать что-то конкретное. — Много мертвых кусков металла, космический мусор вековой давности, но этот — особенный. Судя по всему, когда-то это была орбитальная станция, рассчитанная не на одну сотню человек. Сейчас от нее мало что осталось, и я не понимаю, как она может функционировать, но она рабочая. Сперва мы решили, что это автоматика — мало ли, до чего тут прогресс дошел...

— До атомной войны он дошел, — бросил Федор, но на него зашипели девушки, и он умолк, подняв обе руки, словно сдаваясь, а на экране изображение стало четким, и сперва никто не понял, куда смотреть, но постепенно в поле зрения проступили островки электрического света — и на борту станции снаружи, похоже на сигнальные огни, и отдельные светящиеся иллюминаторы, словно в огромном пустом здании горели несколько окон на одном из этажей.

— Но потом мы засекли на станции восемь живых существ.

— Людей?

— Тараканов, Кать, — вздохнул Михаил. — Конечно, людей. Тараканам свет ни к чему.

Некоторое время все молчали, переваривая информацию.

— Неужели они живут в космосе больше ста лет? — тихо спросила Юля.

— Станция старая. Согласно данным спектрального анализа — ей лет сто пятьдесят, минимум. Так что все возможно, кто знает, как у них там жизнеобеспечение налажено.

— Вы же понимаете, что мы обязаны с ними связаться?

Вопрос Варвара задала вроде бы спокойно, но то, как она терзала кончик своей пушистой косы, говорило, что до спокойствия ей очень далеко.

— Конечно, мы свяжемся, — твердо ответил Виктор. — И я думаю, что нам нечего ждать, надо сделать это прямо сейчас. Давайте начнем с нашей частоты связи с ЦУП. Потом пройдемся по другим — нашим и буржуйским — известным нам для связи с космическими объектами. Не выйдет — пойдем по всему диапазону. Ясно, что за сто восемьдесят лет все могло поменяться, включая сам способ связи.

— Да ладно. Радио ничто не заменит.

— Федька, я ценю твой оптимизм, но судить будем по результатам, а не по твоим предположениям.

Спустя почти час бесплодных попыток, когда стало ясно, что легко и просто связаться с «тараканами» не выйдет, первый пилот поднял руку, как школьник на уроке.

— Да, Паш.

— Предлагаю запустить автоматический поиск с передачей нашего приветствия, а самим идти отдыхать, девчонки уже засыпают.

— Чего сразу девчонки, — вяло возмутилась Варвара и зевнула.

Виктор подумал и кивнул.

— Согласен. Вы идите, я тут подежурю.

— Я останусь с тобой. Если, конечно, «всем спать» — не приказ командира.

Михаил всем видом выражал решимость, и Виктор не стал настаивать:

— Нет, не приказ. Пожелание. А от компании не откажусь.

— Мы с Федькой сменим вас часа через четыре. — Павел поднялся с кресла и широким жестом пригласил остальных на выход.

Когда двери за ними закрылись, Виктор вздохнул и повернулся к Михаилу.

— Ну давай. Выскажись.

— Почему они выжили? Все умерли, а они — выжили. Тебе не кажется это подозрительным?

Виктор помотал головой, словно что-то стряхивая.

— Миш, я понимаю твои сомнения, но в данном случае у нас нет выбора. Потому что в этой ситуации пренебрегать контактом с единственными кроме нас выжившими — даже не глупость. Скорее, преступление. Мы с ними — это все, что осталось от человечества...

— Пафос оставь для подбадривающих речей ребятам, ладно? — поморщился Михаил. — Вопрос — куда делись остальные обитатели станции? Такая громадина реально не на десяток человек рассчитана. Ты не боишься, что мы сейчас свяжемся с какими-нибудь одичавшими каннибалами?

— Боюсь? Нет. Допускаю, что риск есть — да. Как всегда. Но как командир выбираю контакт.

— Как всегда.

— Да. На Вариане шансов промахнуться было пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

— И мы их полностью реализовали. — Михаил усмехнулся. — На орбитальной обсерватории оказались свои, зато на поверхности ребята чуть не погибли. Но туда мы ради контакта и летели, вопрос был исключительно в степени риска в каждом случае.

— Ну... тут нет никакой поверхности, вариант всего один.

—Только не вздумай соваться первым. А то слышу я в твоем голосе подозрительные нотки. Если что, ты последний, кем мы можем пожертвовать.

Виктор на секунду прикрыл глаза и вдруг рассмеялся. Смех звучал странно неуместно в этой обстановке, но Михаил тоже улыбнулся.

— Миш, после разговоров с тобой реальность расцветает новыми красками и жить хочется сильнее. Потому что ты доводишь свои подозрения до абсурда, и в сравнении с нарисованными тобой перспективами любая реальная опасность...

— Получен ответный сигнал, — вдруг сообщил компьютер. — Фиксирую частоту.

— The Ark hailing an unknown ship. Please, respond. Over. /Ковчег вызывает неизвестный корабль. Пожалуйста, ответьте. Прием./

Виктор умолк, мгновенно повернулся к приборам. Мужской голос в динамике связи повторил фразу.

— Они ответили, — сообщил Михаил с таким видом, словно без него командир не догадался бы. — По-английски.

— Я слышу. Зови всех обратно, потом отдохнем.

Михаил надавил кнопку срочного сбора по кораблю, а Виктор глубоко вздохнул и включил микрофон.

— This is the spaceship «Zarya» from the USSR. My name is Victor Sereda, I am the commander of this ship. Who am I talking to? Over. /Это звездолет «ЗАРЯ» из СССР. Меня зовут Виктор Середа, я командир этого корабля. С кем я говорю? Прием/

— Повезло нам, — в наступившей тишине сказал Михаил. — Что они не китайцы.

— Да. Спасибо Анне Ильиничне, что мы хоть на базовом уровне английский знаем.

— И что за сто восемьдесят лет он мало изменился.

— I’m Bellamy Blake and I’m the person in charge of the Ark, — прервал их вновь включившийся динамик. — How had you got here? Over. /Я Беллами Блейк, старший на Ковчеге. Как вы тут оказались? Прием./

Двери открылись, впуская разом всех остальных ребят.

— Они ответили? — выпалил Павел.

— Да. По-английски.

— Они не русские?

— Катя... — вздохнул Михаил. — Если после атомной войны из всех землян выжило восемь человек, они могут быть не только такими, как мы.

— Тут нам повезло меньше, чем с варианами, но зато это земные люди, — сказал Федор, протискиваясь мимо девушек к Виктору у мониторов. — Ты уже объяснил, что мы тут немножко загуляли по Вселенной, но вообще свои, местные?

— Как раз пытаюсь, — кивнул тот. — Тихо, они ждут ответа.

Он постарался как можно более простыми словами объяснить Блейку, что их звездолет был отправлен с Земли советским государством почти сто восемьдесят лет назад к звезде Шедар — Альфа Кассиопеи, — следуя полученному оттуда сигналу SOS от терпящей бедствие цивилизации. И вот теперь они вернулись и обнаружили... все это. Для более подробного описания «всего этого» у Виктора не нашлось слов даже по-русски.

— Мы думали, что не выжил никто. А потом нашли вашу станцию, — закончил он. — И мы очень рады услышать ваш голос.

Как бы то ни было, это правда. Кем бы ни оказались эти робинзоны космоса, но их появление сделало экипаж «Зари» не единственными людьми во Вселенной.

Наверное, люди на станции переживали похожие эмоции, потому что ответ прозвучал быстрее и живее предыдущих — словно говоривший не успел задуматься и выпалил первое, что подумал:

— Мы тоже рады слышать вас. — И когда Виктор уже собрался сказать, что было бы неплохо увидеться, вдруг спросил: — А вы спасли тех инопланетян?

— Да.

— Круто. Не зря летали.

Ребята в рубке заулыбались — пусть не все могли так бодро объясняться по-английски, как Виктор, но понимали язык все, даже бывший двоечник Федька Лобанов.

— Сколько вас? — вдруг прямо спросил Блейк.

Михаил тут же нахмурился и покачал головой. Федор выразительно чиркнул ребром ладони по горлу, словно отрезая возможность говорить. Павел тоже было помотал головой, но тут же пожал плечами, словно выражая сомнения. Девушки разделились — Катя энергично кивала, выражая готовность говорить правду и ничего кроме правды, Варвара отрицательно качала головой вслед за Михаилом, а Юля просто развела руками. Она всегда доверяла решениям Виктора, во всем, кроме медицинских вопросов.

— Нас семеро, — решил не темнить Виктор и добавил: — На одного меньше, чем вас.

После короткой паузы динамик отозвался:

— Наш восьмой не представляет ни для кого опасности. Моему сыну всего два года.

Из сжатого рассказа Блейка они выяснили, что станция — это остаток большого орбитального комплекса «Ковчег», который служил домом почти трем тысячам человек, выживших потому, что их предки на момент роковой бомбардировки находились в космосе. Весь комплекс, кроме его основы — «Кольца» — был экстренно спущен на поверхность, когда начали отказывать системы жизнеобеспечения, шесть лет назад. Когда спустя полгода после приземления Землю накрыла вторичная волна радиации, часть людей укрылись в подземном бункере, а этим семерым ребятам удалось спастись, поднявшись обратно в космос, на «Кольцо», где они родились.

— Значит, на Земле еще есть выжившие? — спросил Виктор, решив подробности выяснять позже. — Мы не засекли больше никого.

— Разве что они в том зеленом оазисе под птиц маскируются, — тихо вставил Федор, не удержавшись, за что Павел выразительно погрозил ему кулаком.

— Мы не знаем, — почти без раздумий ответил Блейк. — Они должны были выйти на поверхность еще полгода назад, но мы до сих пор не можем с ними связаться. В бункере были ограничены ресурсы, и... мы не уверены... — он умолк, и Виктор не стал перебивать наступившую тишину, давая собеседнику время справиться с голосом. Наверняка в том бункере остались их друзья, а может и родные. — В любом случае, надежды мы не теряем.

— Наверняка они не выходят из-за высокого уровня радиации, — тихо сказала Юля, и Виктор громко повторил ее мысль в микрофон.

— На поверхности вот уже полгода как безопасно, — возразил Блейк.

На этом месте Михаил вдруг начал подавать знаки, призывающие заканчивать переговоры.

Виктор был с ним согласен. И не только потому, что им нужно было обсудить услышанное, но и потому, что усталость все же сказывалась, а обсуждать ситуацию с жителями Ковчега стоило на свежую голову.

Они с Блейком договорились выйти в эфир наутро, и на этом первый сеанс связи закончился.

— Или у них что-то не так с приборами, или не так что-то с ними самими, — категорично заявил Михаил, едва связь отключилась. — Потому что уровень радиации там и сейчас зашкаливает, и тем более полгода назад!

— Если люди жили на этой станции сто лет, если этот парень и его команда родились в космосе, как и их родители, а то и бабушки с дедушками, если защита их объектов была не такой сильной, как у нас... — Юля задумчиво покачала головой. — Возможно, их организмы приспособились к космическому излучению и переносят радиационное воздействие не так, как наши.

— Тогда почему они еще болтаются в этой развалине на орбите, а не обживают оазис и не пытаются пробиться в тот бункер? — не менее задумчиво спросила Варвара.

Наступила тишина, нарушаемая только еле слышными сигналами приборов.

Спустя минуту Виктор решительно поднялся.

— Все. На сегодня отбой. Всем спать, обсудим все завтра.

 

***

 

Кают-компания звездолета была местом, где экипаж мог отдыхать от полета, не покидая борт. Голографическая камера размером с небольшой спортивный зал могла принимать вид совершенно реалистичных, осязаемых, но искусственных интерьеров — от лесной поляны с почти настоящими солнечными лучами меж веток деревьев и птичьим щебетанием и городских улиц до с детальной точностью воссозданных квартир, в которых жили ребята на Земле до полета.

Здесь же они все собирались, чтобы отметить какой-нибудь праздник или просто — пообщаться, искупаться в почти настоящем море с песчаным пляжем или посидеть у вполне реального костра в ночной степи. Для всех них, включая Виктора, который участвовал в создании корабля, оставалось тайной, как это чудо смогли создать ученые и конструкторы, проектировавшие его. И, скорее всего, эту тайну они никогда и не узнают. Однако «Сюрприз» продолжал исправно функционировать в течение всех одиннадцати лет по внутренним часам корабля, и лишь пару раз в год компьютер «Зари» требовал закрывать его для профилактической диагностики и ремонта незначительных неполадок.

Часто «Сюрприз» использовали для романтических свиданий и как место для размышлений. В таких случаях на двери снаружи зажигалось предупреждение: «Занято. Зайдите через ...» — и шел обратный отсчет. По общей договоренности, без предупреждения кают-компанию занимали не больше, чем на час.

Когда первый пилот подошел к кают-компании, его встретила надпись про «Занято». Он рассчитывал, что раз командир отправил всех по каютам, тут можно будет спокойно посидеть на берегу любимого лесного озера и обдумать свалившееся на голову за последние сутки... Но оказалось, что сорок минут можно было погулять по коридорам. Пилот уже развернулся, чтобы выйти, но заметил на пульте управления обычную записку, сделанную твердым почерком Виктора на выдранном из старого капитанского журнала листке: «Пашка, если это ты — код входа 1975».

Значит, там у него не романтическое свидание. Что ж, они часто обсуждали проблемные вопросы наедине, Виктор говорил, что ему это помогает больше общих совещаний. Странно только, что он просто не позвал с собой, а вот так, на авось, записку оставил.

Павел убрал бумагу в карман и набрал код на панели. Дверь открылась и закрылась за его спиной, едва он вошел.

Его встретила темнота — не абсолютная. Темнота ночного города. Набережная. Тусклые фонари, скамейки на аллее перед парапетом. Шум волн. Легкий ветер. Наверное, как настоящий. Настоящий он почти успел забыть.

— Правда, жутковато думать, что все это теперь есть только здесь? — спросил от парапета Виктор. Он стоял, облокотившись о каменные перила, словно прятался в тени. — Мы всегда знали, что когда вернемся, вот этого всего не будет, но думали, что будет что-то взамен. Не знаю, как вам, а мне страшнее всего осознавать, что нет больше вообще ничего. Только эти голографии. Которых может не стать в любой момент из-за неизвестной поломки непонятно чего, и мы никогда сами не сможем этот механизм воспроизвести.

Павел сделал пару шагов вниз по каменной лестнице, ведущей мимо скамеек к реке.

— У тебя мрачное настроение, — сказал он.

— Спасибо, без тебя я бы не догадался. Паш, давай не будем в психологов играть, сейчас оно не нужно. Тем более, вряд ли твое настроение намного лучше. Хоть со мной не демонстрируй липовую непробиваемость.

— Я и не демонстрирую, — Павел спустился еще на пару ступенек. — Может, я еще не прочувствовал. Но пока меня больше беспокоит контакт.

— Контакт... Вы все как сговорились. Ты еще ничего, а Мишка вот меня на полном серьезе убеждал, что пускать их сюда нельзя, и что идти к ним нужно только вам втроем с Федькой и непременно вооруженными... Все-таки, я считаю, что мы с ними — вероятно, все, что осталось от человечества, как бы натужно это ни звучало. И это будет встреча друзей по несчастью, а не первый контакт со злобными инопланетянами.

— Твоя интуиция говорит, что они не опасны? — Павел спустился к парапету, подошел к Виктору, облокотился о камень и тоже посмотрел вниз, где в неверном свете фонарей поблескивали волны на реке.

— Моя интуиция говорит, что человек, в такой ситуации так упомянувший о своем маленьком сыне, не может быть настроен враждебно. Это был сигнал мирных намерений. И доверия.

— Или никакого сына нет, как сказал бы Мишка, а он просто врет.

— Вы начитались шпионских книжек, — недовольно поморщился Виктор.

— А ты? — Павел вытащил из кармана и выразительно помахал в воздухе запиской.

Виктор хмыкнул:

— Я-то просто детство вспомнил. С записками. Да не знал я, что тут можно сказать, я ж сюда подумать и пришел. Вот и не звал тебя специально. Но раз ты сам решил зайти, зачем же прогонять. А романы эти... Кто их только в нашу библиотеку напихал.

— Ставлю на Надежду Александровну, — невесело усмехнулся Павел. — Она детективами увлекалась.

— Пойдем вчетвером, — внезапно заявил Виктор, — я, как _in charge_ и переговорщик, ты и Федька, как грубая сила, и Катя. Как луч света в темном царстве. Она как улыбнется — половина всей напряженности спадет.

— Что? — не сразу осознал поворот Павел.

— Юля врач, ею рисковать нельзя, Варя слишком им не доверяет, не надо ей там быть в первый визит, а Мишка... мне тут нужен кто-то, кто сможет уверенно пустить в ход бортовое оружие, если что.

— А там не нужна излишняя мрачность и неприязнь, — подхватил Павел. — Ты так уверен, что это они нас пригласят?

— Ты видел, в каком состоянии станция? Как будто бомбили и ее тоже... я не удивлюсь, если у них не окажется действующих средств передвижения в космосе. Скорее всего, именно поэтому они сидят на станции, а не возвращаются на Землю. Хотя для них там и безопасно, если Юлька права.

— Возможно. — Павел помолчал и осторожно спросил: — Вить, а тобой рисковать мы можем? Я бы не хотел.

Виктор усмехнулся.

— Мы вернулись. Задание выполнено. Капитан тут больше не нужен. А в остальном я ничем не отличаюсь от тебя или Лба. Разве что мой английский лучше вашего, зато у вас кулаки мощнее.

— Федька готовит смыслоуловители. А про капитана это ты чушь несешь. Пока мы на борту — нам нужен капитан. Да и потом...

Виктор покачал головой и проигнорировал последнюю высказанную мысль:

— Согласись, что живое общение, пусть и не идеальное, лучше машинного перевода, пусть и совершенного. Учите язык.

— А почему бы не им учить русский? — Павел понимал, что звучит глупо, но не удержался.

— Как минимум потому, что все мы английский более-менее уже знаем, — спокойно отозвался Виктор. — Может, потом и их русскому научим. Если сдружимся и они захотят.

— Оптимист, — вздохнул Павел. Но в глубине души понимал, что верит в то же, во что и Витька. Что эти люди на станции — не враги.

Утром все снова собрались в рубке. О решении командира в плане состава первой делегации уже знали все. Виктор все-таки был хорошим дипломатом, отлично знающим каждого на борту, так что недовольных его приказом не оказалось, даже тени несогласия никто не выражал.

— «Ковчег» вызывает «Зарю», — включился динамик, и все замерли, кроме Михаила, который что-то обнаружил в показаниях приборов.

— Есть видеосигнал, — негромко сказал он. — Готов принять.

Виктор, на котором сейчас сошлись взгляды всех членов экипажа, глубоко вздохнул. Подошел к своему креслу, неторопливо опустился в него и кивнул:

— Давай. И включай камеру. Нам тоже незачем прятаться. Включай полный обзор, на доверие надо отвечать доверием.

Беллами Блейк оказался широкоплечим парнем, может, чуть старше их всех, и то ему явно возраст добавляли усы и небольшая бородка, а все остальное — темные кудри, глаза, даже в искаженной видеопередаче заметная россыпь веснушек — выдавало его молодость.

За его спиной трудно было разглядеть обстановку, но она даже в таком расфокусированном состоянии соответствовала внешнему виду Кольца. Аскетичная, но аккуратная рубка «Зари» могла показаться слишком роскошной для обитателей станции, как и форменные костюмы экипажа — ведь их собственная разношерстная одежда на первый взгляд выглядела так, будто пережила не одну атомную бомбардировку... или просто повалялась на помойке.

Позади Блейка стояли шесть человек, тоже примерно их возраста: белокожий парень с остриженными всклокоченными волосами, спокойный сосредоточенный азиат и четыре девушки: три слишком далеко от камеры, не разглядеть лиц, и четвертая — красивая, но слишком суровая, с серьезно сжатыми губами, она стояла ближе всех к Блейку и — держала на руках ребенка.

«Он не врал про сына. Может, Витька и прав», — подумалось Павлу с облегчением, которого он от себя не ожидал.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Виктор, когда обе стороны успели друг друга рассмотреть, насколько позволяли камеры.

— Доброе, — отозвался Блейк и решительно продолжил, не дожидаясь, пока Виктор продолжит приветствия: — У нас есть шаттл. Но топлива для него мало. Если это возможно, мы приглашаем вас к нам. Но... если для вас это кажется опасным...

— Мы рады принять ваше приглашение. Когда вы будете готовы к встрече?

Блейк несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на Виктора, словно сигнал звука шел до них с задержкой, а потом вдруг так искренне просиял улыбкой, что не заулыбаться в ответ было просто невозможно:

— Мы уже вас ждем. Сообщите, когда будете готовы вы.

Готовы они были еще до связи, так что ждать долго не было необходимости.

— Миш, ты все знаешь, — говорил Виктор, пока Варвара помогала ему герметизировать серебристый скафандр, больше похожий на мягкий синтетический комбинезон с пристегивающимися перчатками и шлемом. — Уверен, что не понадобится, но держи оружие наготове. Если что, стреляй только по дальним нежилым секторам, для предупреждения. Варь, а вы проследите, чтобы он зря на кнопки не нажимал и не разнес станцию от нервов.

— Как всегда, — покивала Варвара, а Михаил спокойно ответил:

— Есть держать и не разнести от нервов. А вы там тоже... держите наготове.

Павел, которому помогала Юля, только вздохнул. Индивидуальное оружие они с Федором по приказу Виктора вернули в оружейный отсек еще до сеанса связи, почти сразу после того, как Михаил лично его разложил по заплечным карманам в пассажирской капсуле. Сами они были против разоружения, но кто ж спорит с командиром, даже если тот уверяет, что он им тут уже и не сильно нужен. Разве что Мишка — потому он об этом акте миролюбия пока и не знал.

— Связь держим через смыслоуловители, мой и Пашкин включены на передачу постоянно, чтобы вы были в курсе всего. Если будет нужно переговорить без свидетелей — связываетесь через Пашку, у него наушник.

— Вить, я его сам снаряжал, я помню. Идите уже, вас там заждались. И дай мне хоть удачи пожелать по-человечески.

— Иди желай, — усмехнулся Виктор, проследил взглядом на Михаилом, отвернувшись, как только тот подошел к Кате.

— Удачи, — тихо сказала ему Варвара. — И возвращайтесь скорее... Если что, я сама все там разнесу. От нервов.

 

***

 

После отключения связи некоторое время стояла тишина, которую нарушило вопросительное: «Мааа?», и Эхо поставила Ро на ноги — бегал он хоть и недалеко, но уверенно, а долго на месте сидеть не любил.

— Я все же считаю, что мы поторопились, — первым заговорил Мерфи. — Не надо было их сюда звать так сразу. И еще — ты не сказал про оружие.

— Джон, пожалуйста, — поднял обе руки Беллами. — Мы про «сразу» уже обсуждали. А оружие... Забыл, да.

— Лох.

— Ну... попросим их разоружиться при входе.

— После того, как они нас расстреляют.

— Тьфу! — Беллами помотал головой. — Хватит! Никто никого расстреливать не будет.

Мерфи хмыкнул и встряхнул пятерней и без того взъерошенные волосы.

— Насколько я помню уроки истории — а я их немного помню, — СССР отнюдь не наши русские ребята с «Мира». Они могут тебя неприятно удивить.

— Они прилетели к сгоревшей планете через сто восемьдесят лет после старта, — тихо сказал Монти, и все повернулись к нему. — Они думали, что прилетят домой, может, даже к своим дальним потомкам-родственникам. А прилетели к необитаемой радиоактивной пустыне, на которую они даже спуститься без скафандров не смогут. Их всего семь человек, которые еще двое суток назад считали, что остались одни на свете. Вы серьезно решили, что сейчас первое, что они сделают — нападут на нас? Зачем?

— Монти, как всегда, слишком мирно настроен, — вступила Рейвен, — но они и правда больше десяти лет летели в пустом космосе, совсем одни, — вдвое дольше, чем мы тут сидим. Даже если они врут про инопланетян, они не врут про то, что были в полете, и что улетели почти двести лет назад. Показания сканеров не обманешь. Их корабль в неплохом состоянии — уж лучше Кольца, — а это значит, что им наша развалюха не нужна. Топлива у нас нет, кислорода в обрез, ценностей никаких... Им нужны только мы.

Харпер и Эмори ничего не говорили, но по их лицам было понятно, что они с Рейвен и Монти согласны.

— Эхо? — спросил Беллами. — А ты что хочешь сказать?

Эхо поймала Ро, который залез в очередную нишу, поставила его на ноги и легким шлепком отправила к отцу. Дождалась, пока Беллами подхватит сына на руки, и ровно сказала:

— Вы только не рассказывайте им с ходу про гору Уэзер.

— Что?

— Рейвен сказала: «им нужны только мы». Ты имела в виду что-то хорошее. Но я вот вспомнила, что Горным людям тоже были нужны мы. Точнее, наша кровь и костный мозг. Чтобы выйти на поверхность без скафандров.

Наступила тишина.

— Да. Об этом мы не подумали, — признал Беллами и, повинуясь требовательным пинкам сына, отпустил его обратно на пол.

— В общем, все не так радужно, как виделось сгоряча, — резюмировал Мерфи. — Но уже поздно переигрывать. Как думаете, если Эхо выйдет их встречать с мечом, это будет очень странно? — Он поморщился под осуждающим взглядом Беллами, но не смутился: — Ну, про оружие-то мы так и не договорились, спасибо дыре в твоей памяти.

Беллами тяжело вздохнул, но спустя пару секунд его лицо прояснилось.

— Никаких мечей. Нам нужно договориться с ними о транспорте на Землю, все помнят? И, желательно, мирным путем. А переговоры хорошо проводить, когда есть, что предложить в обмен на услугу. Ну вот — нам есть, что предложить.

— Ты серьезно?! — Кажется, у Харпер одна мысль о донорстве вызвала панику, и Монти поспешил ее обнять за плечи, чтобы успокоить. Он промолчал, но его взгляд, брошенный на Беллами, выражал примерно то же, что и возглас Харпер. Воспоминания о жутких лабораториях в горе Уэзер у них обоих были слишком яркими.

— Нам очень много от них нужно, — чуть виновато, но упрямо отозвался Беллами. — Нужен транспорт или топливо, нужна помощь с бункером... Или мы навсегда останемся болтаться тут, а наши друзья умрут под землей.

Он оглядел всех.

— Но если хоть кто-то из вас возразит, я даже в самом крайнем случае про это упоминать не стану. Тут дать свое согласие должны все. И если кто-то будет против... В конце концов, рано или поздно сами решим проблему с возвращением, если они нам откажут с помощью.

— Я против, — тут же заявил Мерфи. — По крайней мере, давай не сейчас. Сперва посмотрим на них, поговорим... если получится... а там решим — чем можно с ними делиться, а чем не нужно. Белл, пожалуйста.

Беллами несколько мгновений смотрел на него в упор, словно изучая, а потом медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Ты прав. Отложим пока эту тему. Рейвен! Ты и Монти останетесь здесь, как наш мозговой центр, Эмори возьмет Ро и составит вам компанию. А мы вчетвером встретим гостей. И меч, Эхо, ты оставишь в каюте. Все, пошли готовиться. Рейвен, следи за эфиром, сообщи, когда они выйдут на связь.

— Хорошо, — мотнула та головой, — но мы закроемся, пожалуй. Открою, когда ты скажешь.

На выходе из Центра Харпер поймала Мерфи за руку и тихо сказала, когда он обернулся:

— Спасибо. Что был против...

 

***

 

Пока шел обратный отсчет, Михаил из рубки сообщил, что связался с Кольцом, сообщил о старте капсулы.

— Они вас ждут. Капсула свободно войдет в их док, так что на третьей фазе просто свяжитесь с ними, Рейвен проведет вас к нужной точке и поможет на входе.

— Рейвен?

— Их инженер. Это имя, если что, не прозвище.

— Налаживаешь профессиональные контакты? — не удержался Павел, не отрывая взгляд от приборной панели с меняющимися цифрами.

— Не понимаю твоего сарказма, — спокойно отозвался Михаил. — Удачи.

Инженер Рейвен оказалась деловитой и собранной девушкой. Она действительно помогла, направляя действия Павла, и в указанный ею док они попали без проблем.

Пока в доке-шлюзе выравнивалось давление, ребята осматривались. Изнутри Кольцо выглядело примерно так же, как и снаружи: мрачновато, темновато и жутковато.

— Тут как в подземельях, — тихо сказала Катя. — Хоть факел зажигай...

— Не думаю, что нам разрешат палить тут кислород ради подземной романтики, — не промолчал Федор. — Не кисни, это всего лишь док, зачем тут парадная иллюминация? У них наверняка режим экономии всего.

— А ты неплохо шпаришь по-английски, — сказал Виктор, легонько толкнув Павла сзади в плечо.

— Это от волнения, — отозвался тот. — Сейчас ни слова не скажу.

— Успокоился? — поддел Федор. — Рано!

Павел хотел было ответить, что после стыковки ему, как пилоту, уже море по колено, но тут его внимание привлек открывшийся на экране отчет бортового компьютера.

— Давление в доке почти достигло нормы, — сообщил Павел пассажирам. — Уровень кислорода в норме. Уровень радиационного излучения... ну, почти в норме. По результатам анализа воздух пригоден для дыхания, опасных примесей, бактерий и вирусов не обнаружено. Рискнем снять шлемы?

— Юля подтверждает, — включился в разговор Михаил в динамике громкой связи капсулы. — Мы получили отчет о составе атмосферы и данные счетчиков. Можете отстегнуть шлемы и перчатки, но снимать скафандры не рекомендую. И не забудьте об оружии.

— Всегда помним! — отрапортовал Федор, отщелкивая застежку шлема. И ведь не врал.

— Спасибо, Мишка, — одновременно с ним отозвался и Виктор. — А теперь отключайся, связь пока через Пашку, как договаривались. А вы все... Надеюсь, все понимают, что переговоры между нами вслух на русском не то чтобы запрещены, но это будет просто невежливо.

— Жестокие люди, — вздохнул Федор, но возражать не стал.

— Внешнее давление достигло нормы, — сказал Павел, стаскивая перчатки. — Выходим?

— Выходим, — решительно отозвался Виктор, и тут же, словно в ответ, в стене напротив появилась вертикальная щель, за которой явно было светлее, чем в доке. Щель медленно расширялась, превращаясь в полосу.

Павел открыл автоматические дверцы капсулы и первым шагнул наружу, чтобы встретить хозяев стоя на ногах. Остальные последовали за ним, оставив шлемы и перчатки на сиденьях.

Полоса света превратилась в дверной проем. Открывшийся за дверью интерьер был уже знаком — по короткому сеансу связи. Наверное, все внутри Кольца так выглядело — серый металл, светильники дневного света, в целом — немного заброшенный, не сильно жилой вид, не то что комфортные, хоть и довольно аскетичные интерьеры их «Зари».

Долго изучать стенку напротив не пришлось. В проем вышел уже знакомый им Беллами Блейк, широкоплечий, кудрявый, с сосредоточенным лицом. Виктор сделал шаг навстречу, и тут Блейк улыбнулся той самой заразительной белозубой улыбкой, которая подкупила всех еще по видеосвязи.

— Мы рады видеть вас на Ковчеге, — сказал он, подошел ближе и протянул руку Виктору, которую тот с удовольствием пожал. Голос Блейка без искажения динамиками оказался несколько глубже и мощнее, а в каждом движении светилось то, что запись передать никак не могла — сдерживаемая сила, как у большого хищника, вроде медведя или, скорее, тигра.

— Он вживую гораздо симпатичнее, чем на экране, — тихо сказала Катя Павлу. — И где он умудрился так загореть?

— Не говорим по-русски, помнишь? — усмехнулся тот в ответ. — И Мишка все слышит.

— Отстань от нее, я ревновать не умею, — мгновенно отозвался тот в наушнике.

— ...И ревнует уже, — не моргнув глазом озвучил Павел с удовольствием.

— English, please, — прошипел им Федор сквозь не менее лучезарную, чем у Блейка, улыбку.

— У тебя ужасный калужский акцент, — мстительно сообщил Павел и умолк, а Катя сдавленно прыснула смехом.

Блейк выпустил руку Виктора, перевел взгляд на ребят, и Виктор тут же сказал:

— Это моя команда, точнее — ее половина. Мой старший помощник и первый пилот — Павел Козелков.

Павел почувствовал короткий тычок в спину, но не стал даже головы в сторону Федора поворачивать, просто шагнул вперед, и руки с Блейком они протянули одновременно, чуть не столкнувшись.

— Хорошо, что вы вернулись, — произнес тот, глядя в упор улыбающимися глазами — в доке было темновато, но Павел был уверен, что они карие, а ладонь его была теплой и пожатие сильным, но мягким — и правда, будто тигр спрятал когти.

— Да, хотя мы ждали немного другое возвращение, — ответил Павел, от души надеясь, что все слова подобрал правильно. Блейк посерьезнел, понимающе кивнул, и тут же переключился на Федора, стоявшего рядом.

— Федор Лобанов, наш специалист по... механизмам и приборам. Наш инженер и механик, — сказал за его спиной Виктор, и только Павел, кажется, заметил заминку после слова «специалист». Витька чуть не ляпнул «по нештатным ситуациям», но их внутренний юмор жители станции могли и не понять, расценив «нештатного» специалиста как «специалиста по решению конфликтов», например, и отношение к Федьке наверняка было бы настороженным. Дипломат фигов, не мог собраться с мыслями до того, как рот открывать!

— Может, вы поможете Рейвен решить парочку проблем с ремонтом?

Блейк по-прежнему улыбался, но говорил вполне серьезно.

— Запросто, — по-русски ляпнул Федор, но тут же исправился: — Конечно, если я смогу.

— Зап-рос-то, — медленно повторил Блейк, и улыбка его стала шире.

— А это наша Катя Панферова. Она планетолог...

— Я геолог, — сказала Катя, протягивая ладошку Блейку и глядя ему в глаза. — А у вас глаза шоколадные.

Тот на какую-то секунду посерьезнел, сжимая Катину руку, а потом осторожно сказал:

— Моя мама тоже так говорила.

— Ой. Простите... — Катя смутилась. Почему-то стало ясно, что мать Блейка или была заперта внизу в бункере, или погибла во второй волне радиации на планете или еще раньше.

— Не надо, — вдруг снова улыбнулся Блейк, заставив Катю просиять в ответ. — Все нормально.

— А можно мне выпить воды? — вдруг выпалила она. — Я, когда волнуюсь, пить очень хочу.

— Луч света в темном царстве, — вдруг повторил Викторово определение Михаил в наушнике, и было непонятно — с осуждением или с удовольствием, у Мишки не разберешь.

— Зап-рос-то, — кивнул Блейк, и теперь улыбались уже все.

Он сделал жест, приглашающий всех выйти из дока, но вдруг замялся, словно что-то вспомнил.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Виктор.

— Мы не говорили об этом по радио, — сказал Блейк как-то смущенно. — Но я хотел бы попросить вас, если вы...

— У нас нет оружия, — опередил его Виктор.

В наушнике коротко чертыхнулся Михаил, а Павел в очередной раз восхитился: нет, Витькиной интуиции точно можно доверять. Или просто в обратной ситуации он, как командир, тоже вспомнил бы об этом. А Павел вот не догадался, так и не понимал до последнего, отчего так мнется только что открытый и решительный Блейк.

— Мы пришли как друзья, а к друзьям в гости ходят без оружия. — Виктор слегка развел в стороны руки. — Если хотите нас обыскать...

— Забудьте! — Блейк, казалось, даже слегка обиделся. — Друзей не обыскивают. Им доверяют.

— Согласен, — улыбнулся Виктор. — Мы закончили дипломатическую часть?

— Да, — с облегчением вздохнул хозяин. — Идемте, ребята вас ждут.

Он снова сделал жест в сторону дверей и достал из-за пояса темный предмет — рацию:

— Рейвен, открывай, мы идем.

— Меня окружают идиоты, — безнадежно вздохнул в наушнике Павла Михаил.

В коридоре, куда они попали из дока, их ждали трое — парень с художественно торчащими волосами, заросший русой щетиной, высокая серьезная девушка — та, что держала ребенка во время сеанса связи, и еще одна — чуть настороженная, тоже по-своему красивая, с уложенными вокруг головы пушистыми, как у Вари, светлыми косами. В обеих девушках Павла встревожила поза: так стоят готовые к драке бойцы, не боевая стойка — но способная в нее превратиться за секунду. Парень был вроде как расслаблен, но его цепкий холодный взгляд напрягал не меньше готовых к стычке девушек.

— А это — половина моей команды, — сказал Блейк. — Харпер Макинтайр, Джон Мерфи и Эхо... Блейк.

Павел уловил паузу между именем и фамилией последней девушки, и заметил, как та, что была тогда с ребенком, — вскинула голову, словно услышала что-то неожиданное.

— Эхо — моя жена и мать нашего сына, — тут же пояснил Блейк. — Но мы не женаты официально, если что.

— Какая разница, — заявила вдруг Катя, — мы с Мишкой тоже официально не женаты, нам это не мешает. У вас чудесный малыш, а как его зовут?

В наушнике Павла раздался тяжкий вздох, а Виктор пару раз кашлянул, и Павел был готов поклясться, что это он — чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Роан, — ответила Эхо и вдруг улыбнулась. Слегка, краешком губ, но это была улыбка. Что-то подсказывало, что она нечасто это делала.

— Какое красивое имя, — совершенно искренне заметила Катя и шагнула вперед, протягивая руку. — Я Катя. Кэт, если это будет проще для вас.

Катина самодеятельность нарушила все возможные этикеты, регламент первого контакта, субординацию и прочие умные правила, но зато резко разрядила атмосферу. Потому что Эхо улыбнулась уже открыто — Катиному радостному взгляду трудно было сопротивляться — и пожала протянутую руку, а вторая девушка рядом заметно выдохнула, настороженность ее словно растаяла.

Павел хотел было тоже вздохнуть с облегчением — Катя уже не отпускала внимания Эхо, Федор начал обаять пушистую Макинтайр, в основном улыбками и жестами, Виктор что-то увлеченно говорил Блейку, — и тут напоролся на взгляд взъерошенного Мерфи. Тот смотрел прямо на него, в упор, и вот на его лице и в серых холодных глазах не было ничего дружелюбного. Ни намека. Улыбаться ему Павлу показалось глупым — он не с ребенком и не с туземцем мумба-юмба знакомится, расположить к себе человека с таким взглядом просто улыбками нельзя, только раздражение вызвать, хорошо если не лишнюю неприязнь. Он глубоко вдохнул и шагнул вперед. Иногда лучше обойтись без дипломатии и сказать все, как думаешь, даже если звучать это все будет слишком пафосно.

— Я понимаю, что мы для вас неожиданность, что вы нас не знаете. Но мы не собираемся делать ничего плохого, — сказал он тихо, пока остальные были заняты и не вслушивались. — Нас слишком мало, чтобы становиться врагами. Сейчас мы с вами — это все, что у нас есть.

Мерфи по-прежнему молчал, но взгляд его неуловимо смягчился от последней фразы, словно он услышал правильный пароль.

— Попробуем хотя бы познакомиться? Я Павел. — Он решительно протянул руку и тут вспомнил Катину реплику и «шпионские романы» из библиотеки «Зари»: — А если будет проще — зови меня Пол.

— Джон, — разжал наконец Мерфи губы, и его пальцы сильно стиснули ладонь Павла. — Но Иваном меня звать не надо. А то один пытался...

Пока дошли до места, которое Блейк назвал «Центром», успели выяснить, что Эхо и девушка Мерфи с красивым именем Эмори родились на Земле, а остальные — на «Ковчеге», и что они были в числе первых из космических обитателей, кто спустился на Землю; что Иваном Мерфи еще до высадки на поверхность пытался называть один русский парень из Верхнего сектора, но был нещадно отлуплен и больше не порывался так делать; решили, что Беллами лучше звать по имени, как и всех остальных, а «мистер Блейк» запихнуть куда подальше... На вопрос «что такое Верхний сектор» ответить не успели — как показалось Павлу, не особенно и хотели отвечать, — потому что подошли к закрытым дверям большого отсека.

— Здесь наш Центр Управления, — сообщил Беллами и быстро набрал на панели сбоку код — Павел демонстративно отвернулся, заметив, что ребята сделали то же самое.

Центр Управления оказался довольно большим, по меркам «Зари», залом, где были расположены компьютеры, какие-то приборы, панели с кнопками и рычагами неясного назначения, несколько мониторов на столах и стенах. Посередине всего этого технического царства располагалась круглая приборная панель, кольцом — сперва показалось, что сплошным. Только когда сидевшая в его середине в кресле темноволосая девушка поднялась и, чуть прихрамывая, вышла на свободное пространство, стало ясно, что позади кресла в панели есть проход.

— Это Рейвен Рейес, — сказал Беллами. — Она и Монти Грин — наш мозговой и инженерный центр.

Инженер Рейвен была красива. Красива, пожалуй, даже слишком яркой красотой, которую не портила ни потрепанная одежда, сидевшая на ее фигуре просто великолепно, ни тускловатое освещение, не скрывающее ее лица, огромных карих глаз с отсюда заметными длинными ресницами, ни простая прическа — тугой «конский хвост», пышный и тяжелый, так что невольно захотелось почувствовать тяжесть этих волос на своей ладони... Павел одернул себя, пока никто не решил, что он наглый хам, и перевел взгляд на кстати возникшего в поле зрения очередного жителя станции: откуда-то из угла, словно до того прятался за мониторами, вышел парень-азиат — Монти Грин. По его невозмутимому лицу трудно было сказать, рад он гостям или не очень, но потом он улыбнулся всем сразу, и стало ясно, что, скорее всего, ему действительно приятно. Во всяком случае, Павлу хотелось в это верить.

— Стой! — вскрикнула где-то в глубине зала еще одна девушка. Из им не представленных оставалась только Эмори, подруга Джона. — Ро, стой!

Из-за металлических щитов в углу выкатился — нет, он, конечно, бежал, но выглядело это точно в сказке про Колобка — сияющий во все свои пухлые щеки кудрявый темноволосый мальчишка. Судя по его целенаправленности и радостному взвизгиванию, он очень обрадовался, что папа с мамой наконец вернулись. Эхо быстро подхватила его на руки и что-то тихонько заговорила, почти запела.

— Что это за язык? — вдруг спросил Михаил прямо в ухо Павла, и тот вздрогнул.

— Это же не английский? — негромко спросил он вслух, обращаясь к Федору, который был ближе всех, но ответил Джон:

— Это тригедасленг. Эхо и Эмори учат его говорить на языке землян тоже. Ну и нас заодно.

Глядя на слегка изумленные лица гостей, Беллами пояснил:

— Когда мы спустились на поверхность и нашли выживших людей, нам надо было их как-то называть. Это потом мы выяснили, что у них много кланов... было... и они себя называют по-разному, а сначала они для нас были просто «земляне». А они нас называли Скайкру, Небесными людьми.

— Эхо была воин Азгеды, Ледяного народа, — сказала издалека еще не представленная им Эмори. — А мой клан назывался Сангедакру, Пустынный народ.

Она вышла на свет, и Павел понял, что на видеозаписи ему не показалось — ее лицо тогда на экране не было испорчено тенями и искажено помехами: на ее щеке и лбу действительно красовалась темная татуировка, изрисовавшая левую половину лица. Странным образом она не искажала, а именно украшала, оттеняя тонкие черты — тоже, несомненно, азиатские. Лицо ее было серьезно, даже, пожалуй, слишком, и Павел насторожился. Девушка подошла ближе, продолжая говорить:

— Но мой клан изгнал меня и моего брата, потому что мы были фрикдрены — мутанты...

— Эмори! — попытался ее остановить Беллами, но она не послушала — сделала вперед еще шаг и демонстративно подняла выше левую руку, протянув к ближе всех оказавшемуся Виктору кисть с уродливо удлиненными пальцами и двумя лишними, растущими чуть выше запястья. Павел отметил все эти нюансы почти автоматически, не сразу сообразив, что надо сделать, как отреагировать, и почему у Беллами на лице такое смятение, Джон рядом так напрягся, а Эмори так отчаянно вызывающе смотрит.

Зато Виктор даже не думал. Едва Эмори замерла, он протянул обе руки навстречу и осторожно пожал ее искривленную ладонь:

— Меня зовут Виктор. А у тебя очень красивая татуировка на лице.

— А я Кэт, — выскочила вперед Катя и перехватила рукопожатие, оттесняя Виктора в сторону. — А это Федор и Пашка... То есть, Пол. И если можно, я все еще хочу пить. Пожалуйста.

— Я сейчас, — бросил Джон и быстро исчез в коридоре.

— По-моему, Витька ее потом на гауптвахту посадит, — с каким-то несочетаемым выражением безнадежности и восторга сказал Михаил в наушнике. — У нее нервный срыв, тебе не кажется? И кстати, проверьте воду!

— Я и мисс Макинтайр решили, что будет проще называть меня Тео, — катастрофически медленно, но галантно выговорил Федор, подходя ближе и тоже пожимая все еще не опущенную левую руку Эмори, которая растеряла весь вызов и отчаяние, и теперь неуверенно и смущенно улыбалась.

— А еще мы решили, что «мисс Макинтайр» ты засунешь туда же, куда и «мистера Блейка», — немедленно отреагировала пушистая. — Я — Харпер.

Вернувшийся Джон принес стакан воды для Кати, которая немедленно расцвела и так выразительно сказала простое «Thank you», что оказалось, что Джон Мерфи тоже умеет улыбаться. Правда, недолго, но все-таки. Все случилось так быстро, что Павел не успел даже придумать, как сунуться к ним со счетчиком. Оставалось надеяться, что вода тут не заразнее воздуха.

— А теперь, когда мы все познакомились, предлагаю пойти в столовую, там можно сесть и поговорить, — позвал всех Беллами, и они отправились в еще одно путешествие по металлическому лабиринту.

Без провожатых, наверное, Павел тут с первого раз ничего бы не нашел, и указатели на стенах не помогли бы, хотя читать он умел, а картинки и детям понятны. Он надеялся только, что им и не придется тут ходить в одиночку, и тем более искать док с капсулой самостоятельно, на ощупь.

Столовая оказалась слишком большой для семерых и даже восьмерых человек, и сразу вспомнилось, что они находятся на бывшей огромной межпланетной станции. Эхо устроила Роана играть в явно специально отведенном для него уголке, где лежали самодельные игрушки и пара подушек прямо на полу, и тот довольно быстро увлекся — судя по всему, родители часто оставляли его тут, когда все были заняты делами.

Беллами пригласил всех за большой стол, куда поместились все вместе, и Павел отметил, что сели они не «стенка на стенку», а вперемешку. Почему-то обрадовало то, что это получилось само собой. Рядом с ним оказалась Харпер, а с другой стороны — уже снова суровый Джон. Похоже, он счел Павла самым опасным, потому и не отставал с первой встречи у дока ни на шаг.

— Мы были бы рады предложить вам разделить с нами еду, — как-то смущенно начал Беллами. Ему досталось место во главе стола, и это тоже вышло стихийно. — Правда, боюсь, наши водоросли, даже с вариациями, не произведут впечатления. Но если вы рискнете попробовать...

— Мы бы не отказались, — согласился за всех Виктор. — Если честно, нам за одиннадцать лет так надоели наши пайки, что водоросли — это прекрасное разнообразие.

— Прежде чем что-то есть, хоть еду проверьте счетчиками, — недовольно сказал Михаил. Кажется, Павел уже даже начал привыкать к своему новому параноидальному «внутреннему голосу». — Одно дело чуть повышенный фон, пока вы в костюмах, и другое — есть это. Катерина и так уже рискнула.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — не удержался Павел от тихого укора, тут же поймал подозрительный взгляд Джона и вздохнул. Никакой хитрости и дипломатии.

— Ваша пища может быть источником повышенной радиации для нас, — громко сказал он, глядя Джону в глаза. — Я хотел бы попросить у вас разрешения проверить ее нашими приборами.

— Паш! — не удержался Виктор, но Павел упрямо мотнул головой. Мишка прав — все хорошо в меру. Они же не в отравлении хозяев подозревают...

— Мы об этом не подумали, — перебила его мысли Рейвен. — Конечно, пойдем, я покажу нашу «кухню», сам все и проверишь. Мерфи, пожалуйста, я в состоянии дойти сама!

Последнее она бросила уже Джону, который явно собрался составить им компанию.

— Да пошли, — пожал Павел плечами. — Вместе веселее.

Рейвен, несмотря на хромоту, шла довольно быстро и отказалась от помощи, когда надо было подняться на пару ступенек. Павел старался не смотреть на сложную конструкцию из ремней и пластика на ее левой ноге, но она заметила его интерес.

— У меня парализована нога от бедра, — сообщила она, открывая очередную дверь. — Немного болит, но это ерунда, фиксатор помогает мне нормально ходить.

Они вошли в помещение, напоминающее небольшой цех по производству молочных продуктов — после металлического хаоса позади тут было удивительно чисто и аккуратно, а небольшие баки вдоль стен были выкрашены в белый цвет.

— Это царство Монти, — сказала Рейвен, насладившись растерянным видом гостя. — Он тут готовит. А его гидропонный отсек мы вам потом покажем, если захотите. А сюда Монти с Харпер и Эмори угрохали всю белую краску, которую мы нашли. Зачем, спрашивается...

— Когда я был ребенком, — решил поддержать разговор Павел, — нас с классом... ну, в школе... отвезли на молочную фабрику, где молоко разливали по пакетам... чтобы потом продавать в магазинах... Ну, просто показать, как работают в таком... ну вот очень похоже.

Он умолк и не сразу понял, что Рейвен смотрит на него такими глазами не потому, что подобранные слова были неправильными.

— Ты помнишь, каким был мир до бомбардировок, — тихо сказала она после небольшой паузы. — А когда я была маленькая, я училась ориентироваться в вентиляции Ковчега и воровать еду, потому что мой паек мать часто вообще до дома не доносила. А что такое «молочная фабрика» я даже не представляю.

— А я представляю, — вдруг заявил Джон, до сих пор мрачно стоявший позади. — Это фабрика, где много молока. И его надо куда-то распихать, чтобы не возить цистернами, не из крана же его людям разливать. Мне отец рассказывал, как раньше лекарства на таких фабриках расфасовывали. Монти будет счастлив узнать, что у него тут получилась молочно-водорослевая фабрика в миниатюре. Ты проверять еду будешь, или мы тут заночуем? — без перехода обратился он уже к Павлу.

Уровень радиации оказался приемлемым, и когда Павел вслух произнес цифры, в наушнике тоже одобрительно буркнуло.

— Все отлично. Спасибо, что разрешили проверить.

Рейвен усмехнулась, кивнула и жестом позвала их на выход.

— Если я на вас косо смотрю, это не значит, что отравить хочу. — Джон почему-то не сделал ни шагу, просто стоял и провожал взглядом Рейвен, которая уже дошла до двери и нетерпеливо обернулась. — Вообще-то тебя это не касается, — вдруг сказал он, переведя серьезный взгляд на Павла. — Просто чтобы ты знал: она без ноги потому, что это я ее подстрелил. — Он следил за реакцией, и свое ошеломление с недоумением от этого признания Павел спрятать не сумел, а Джон продолжил жестко, но без особых эмоций: — Мы тут все, исключая Ро, не ангелы, а я особенно. И никому, кроме нашей семьи, я не доверяю. Но вам тут ничего не угрожает, пока вы не угрожаете нам.

Он бросил на Павла непонятный взгляд — то ли вызывающий, то ли испытующий — и повторил жест Рейвен, приглашая на выход.

— Ну вот зачем ты, — только и сказала та, когда они вышли. Конечно, она все слышала. — Мы это уже проехали давно.

— Мы да. А они нет. Пусть знают. — И Джон первым направился к столовой, не дожидаясь их. — Позову Монти с Харпер, пусть накрывают на стол, раз качество трясины гости одобрили, — бросил он, не оборачиваясь.

— Извини, — вздохнула Рейвен. — Это — Джон Мерфи. Привыкай.

— Да ладно. Я люблю, когда все открыто говорят вслух, — сказал Павел, понимая, что и правда — прямота Джона ему нравится. Несмотря на то, что он «подстрелил» Рейвен. Интересно, в каком смысле.

— Этого у него не отнимешь, — усмехнулась она.

Выходит, он изначально с Мерфи выбрал верную тактику: честные люди чаще всего ценят ответную открытость. И Эмори не зря стала тому подругой. Она — такая же.

За едой обсуждать проблемы мирового масштаба было как-то некстати, поэтому разговор зашел о гидропонике, о синтезе соли и сахара, тут же — о системе водоснабжения, недостатках замкнутого цикла и о ненадежных насосах. На этом месте Федор загорелся энтузиазмом, и они с Рейвен и Монти договорились сразу после еды пойти и глянуть на проблему.

На вкус «трясина» напомнила что-то из детства — Павел никак не мог вспомнить, как назывался тот суп, но он был похож больше на зеленое жидкое пюре, как и то, что они ели сейчас. Он некоторое время раздумывал, но все же сказал свои впечатления вслух.

— Точно! — вскинулся Виктор. — Гороховый! Твоя мама классно его варила... — Он запнулся, едва произнес «мама», но Павел мотнул головой, чтобы он продолжал. — Только он был горячий. Я в первый раз чуть язык не сварил...

— Там есть бобы, — как-то смущенно сказал Монти. — Правда на настоящий суп похоже?

— Конечно, — подтвердил Федор. — А дополнительную порцию можно?

— Федька!

— О’кей, я просто спросил...

Конечно, нахальная просьба без ответа не осталась, и добавку Федору довольный Монти выдал, невзирая на смущенное «да я ж только спросил», которое тот от неловкости бормотал по-русски.

— Жаль, что мы сейчас даже крекеры предложить не можем, — тихо сказала Харпер. — Как-то все внезапно получилось. А мы их не каждый день делаем...

Павел поймал взгляд Виктора, и понял, что тот думает о том же, о чем и он — они не догадались прихватить ничего из еды. Ну кто ж знал, что этот официальный визит так быстро станет походом в гости к соседям, когда прийти на чай со своим тортиком или пачкой печенья — хороший тон, вообще-то.

— Ой! — вдруг вскинулась Катя, словно что-то вспомнила. — Минуточку...

Она поднялась на ноги и торопливо начала расстегивать герметичную «молнию» на костюме, словно раздеваться собралась.

— Кать? — Павел вдруг вспомнил Мишкино шутливое про нервный срыв, и уже было подумал, что это может оказаться не шутка.

Но Виктор улыбался, и тревога отступила. Витька не дурак, он просто понял, что она делает... спустя несколько секунд Павел тоже понял. Катя никогда не выходила из каюты, не набив карманы конфетами. Поскольку никто, кроме нее, конфеты на «Заре» особенно не ел, запасов ей хватило на весь полет туда и обратно, и еще осталось.

— Вот! — радостно заявила Катя, выложив на стол без малого пару горстей ирисок и карамелек в ярких фантиках. Как она умудрилась распихать все это богатство по карманам под скафандр — оставалось тайной, но в этот раз ее вредная привычка оказалась как нельзя кстати. — Это — конфеты. Они сладкие. Это старые запасы, еще с Земли...

Ее улыбка вдруг погасла. Катя застыла, не сводя глаз с разноцветной кучки перед собой. Никто из хозяев не понял, что случилось с только что жизнерадостной гостьей, а трое с «Зари» осознали моментально, как и только что, про гороховый суп. Но что сказать — и они не знали.

— Извините.

Катя медленно села на место и закрыла лицо ладонями. Никто не пошевелился.

— Лет десять назад, — сказал Виктор, когда пауза затянулась, — еще на пути к Шедар, мы с ребятами... неудачно использовали наши воспоминания о доме. Мы тогда решили, что будет лучше никогда не напоминать друг другу о том, чего больше никогда не увидим.

За столом все молчали, а Эмори, сидевшая рядом с Катей, положила здоровую руку ей на плечо и осторожно погладила.

— Мы тогда пообещали больше не напоминать и не причинять друг другу этой боли, пока летим. — Виктор вздохнул. — Но теперь мы вернулись, обещание больше не имеет силы... а вот вспоминать по-прежнему больно.

— Но конфеты — это хорошо, — вдруг громко сказал Федор, заставив всех вздрогнуть, а Катю — опустить руки и слабо улыбнуться Эмори. — Попробуйте!

Сладости быстро разошлись, Катя уговорила Эхо взять несколько лишних конфет — для малыша, который к этому времени уже спокойно уснул на подушках в своем игровом уголке, — и ребята снова повеселели. Монти и Харпер убрали со стола посуду и вернулись обратно на свои места, а Беллами сказал:

— То, что вы вообще появились здесь, само по себе чудо. Если честно, мы уже слегка начали сходить с ума от однообразия и одиночества. Хотя друг на друга нам жаловаться не на что, — добавил он, словно кто-то мог обвинить их в обратном. — Жаль, что нам тут нечем вас порадовать или хотя бы удивить...

— «Нам нечего вам предложить взамен того, что нам от вас нужно», — сказал наушник, про который Павел уже успел подзабыть, и вздохнул. — Сейчас будет рассказывать, как у них плохо с топливом. Напомни Витьке, что топлива для капсул у нас на сотню рейсов туда-сюда точно хватит, отвезти их всех на поверхность мы сможем. Но слишком с ними сближаться не стоит, мне не понравилось признание твоего нового друга про стрельбу.

— Думаешь, он серьезно? — вырвалось у Павла достаточно тихо, чтобы не привлекать внимания всех, но Джон тут же на него покосился.

— Нет, пошутил, по нему слышно, что шутник тот еще, — саркастично отозвался Михаил. — Не ори, за психа примут. Конечно, он серьезно. Попробуй спросить их — кто они вообще такие, кроме того, что родились на станции и полетали туда-сюда. Интересно, кто их шесть лет назад на Землю первыми пустил, на десантников или ученых у них только командир тянет, да инженер эта.

Виктор как раз закончил говорить, что они-то вообще за чудо считают встречу с хозяевами, что за те часы, что они себя считали последними людьми во Вселенной, они сами чуть с ума не сошли. А теперь им и так радостно от самого факта существования жизни на Кольце. И вообще — мир-дружба.

— У вас, наверное, куча вопросов, — сказал Беллами, когда все утихли. — Вы же ничего не знаете о последних паре сотен лет.

Павел встретился взглядом с Виктором, словно невзначай почесал ухо, намекая на Михаила, и получил разрешающий кивок.

— Мы уже поняли, что без нас тут случилась атомная война, — сказал он, и все затихли, а Беллами подался вперед, не сводя с него выжидательного взгляда. — Поняли, что ваши предки оказались в этот момент на орбите, потом и вы тоже тут родились. Вы сказали, что первыми за девяносто семь лет спустились на планету... почему вы? Шесть лет назад вы все были детьми.

— Ну, не все, — почему-то смутился Беллами. — Мне было двадцать три.

— Но все-таки.

— Вас тоже отправили в космос, когда вы были детьми, — сказал Джон жестко. — Мы же не спрашиваем — почему и отчего.

— Это были сложные расчеты, — тут же ответил Виктор. — Мы рассчитали путь туда и обратно и поняли: чтобы долететь до цели в имеющихся в нашем распоряжении условиях, отправлять в полет нужно подростков. Не старше четырнадцати лет. По расчетам мы должны были долететь до Шедар в возрасте около сорока лет.

— Ты говоришь «мы», будто сам считал, — сказала Рейвен.

— Сам. Это изначально был мой проект, — спокойно отозвался Виктор. — Так вышло. Потому я и руководил этой экспедицией.

— Вундеркинд, — вставил Федор по-русски, но ковчеговцы поняли.

— Что ж, я всегда считала, что мой пост механика Ковчега в шестнадцать — предел возможностей, — усмехнулась Рейвен. — Мой рекорд побит.

— Не уверен, что смог бы быть механиком на Ковчеге, — покачал головой Виктор. — Спроси ребят, я к механике вообще не приспособлен.

— У него руки растут... эээ... не из плеч, — снова встрял Федор, заставив всех улыбнуться.

— Но вы уже были у Шедар, — подал голос молчаливый Монти. — И вернулись. Не сказал бы, что вы старше Беллами.

— Нам по двадцать пять.

— Говори за себя, — снова не промолчал Федор. — Некоторым — двадцать шесть.

— А ведут эти некоторые себя как маленькие дети, — поморщился Виктор и развел руками. — Еще на пути к Кассиопее у нас случилось происшествие... в общем, программа, управляющая скоростью, была сбита и все пошло не по плану. Мы чуть не погибли, когда скорость приблизилась к скорости света.

— Теория относительности... — начал было Монти, а Рейвен решительно помотала головой:

— Это невозможно.

Виктор кивнул:

— Это было первое и последнее, что я сказал, когда увидел показания приборов... И потом, после торможения, повторял на протяжении пары лет, когда мы пытались понять, что тогда случилось. Но факт есть факт. Мы достигли цели меньше чем через год после старта по внутренним часам корабля, а на Земле за это время прошло всего двадцать семь лет. На обратном пути нам удалось восстановить последовательность событий, которые привели к скачку, и написать программу, учитывающую такое ускорение уже без риска для жизни. — Он вдруг усмехнулся. — Теоретические расчеты оказались немного неточными... но в главном мы не промахнулись — мы дома и мы живы. И почти на триста лет раньше, чем планировалось в начале.

— Когда стало известно, что системы жизнеобеспечения Ковчега не подлежат ремонту и откажут в ближайшие полгода, вместо запланированных еще ста лет, — начал Беллами, сразу, как только замолчал Виктор, словно с разбегу в холодную воду, судя по его лицу, — наш Совет принял решение возвращаться на Землю. Но они не знали, что происходит на планете. Ни один из посланных зондов не вышел на связь и не прислал информацию о состоянии поверхности, а показания приборов на борту станции были слишком туманны и противоречивы. Поэтому было решено спустить на Землю людей.

— Детей? — вырвалось у Кати. — А если бы...

— Детей спасают первыми, ведь альтернативой в любом случае была бы смерть — или от удушья, или... Но тогда мы думали, что это наказание. — Беллами глубоко вдохнул, словно и правда перед нырком, а Павел заметил, как напряглись все ковчеговцы, закусила губу Харпер, встретил взгляд Рейвен — серьезный и внимательный, краем глаза заметил как рядом сжал кулаки Джон — на коленях под столом, чтобы никто не видел. — Потому что все мы, кроме Рейвен, Эхо и Эмори, все, кто был тогда в первой сотне отправленных на Землю, — все мы были преступниками. Ребята были заключенными нашей тюрьмы. Я не был арестован, но я стрелял в человека, чтобы попасть на борт челнока в последний момент... так что преступником был и я тоже.

Вопросов они больше не задавали, даже Михаил молчал в наушнике, Беллами сам все рассказал. Про то, как ради легального и относительно справедливого сокращения населения на станции были приняты законы, по которым любое правонарушение, совершенное взрослым человеком, каралось смертью, а если нарушитель был несовершеннолетним, как Харпер, Монти, Джон и их друзья, — их арестовывали, и приговор приводился в исполнение после восемнадцати лет. «Верхний сектор», о котором упоминали ребята, — местное название тюремного уровня на станции.

— Я чуть не убил нашего канцлера, — повторил Беллами. — Да и потом сделал много того, о чем сожалею до сих пор.

— На мне поджог каюты сукиного сына, который арестовал и казнил моего отца за то, что он пытался спасти мне жизнь, когда я болел, — сказал справа от Павла Джон, не разжимая кулаков. — Уже на Земле я убил двух человек, которые убивали меня... А сожалею я только о том, что ранил Рейв. И больше ни о чем. Хотя многие считали, что должен.

— Чуть не убила подругу, которая увела у меня парня, — тихо сказала Харпер слева. — Она выжила. Но это тоже преступление... Я _хотела_ ее убить.

— Не считала, сколько я украла, — пожала плечами Эмори. — Иначе было не выжить. Двоих убила. Ради выгоды.

— Ты защищалась, — возразил Джон. — иначе они убили бы тебя.

— И тот парень в лаборатории? Нет. Я такая же, как ты. И не уверена, что сожалею.

Это было похоже на «игру в правду», когда начинается все с шуточек и подколок, а выливается в настоящие исповеди, не всегда приносящие пользу. Но останавливать эту «игру» никто не собирался.

— Трава. Мы с Джаспером были не дураки и сами покурить, и друзьям помочь, — с легкой печальной улыбкой сообщил Монти. — Хотя нет. Мы были дураки...

— Я была шпионом королевы и короля Азгеды, — ровным голосом, не выражающим никаких особых эмоций, произнесла Эхо. — Я воин, солдат. Мы со Скайкру были врагами. Я убивала, подставляла и использовала всех, кого было нужно, для выполнения приказов моих королевы и короля. В том числе и тех, кто сейчас стал моей семьей. И сожалею я только о том, что однажды почти убила Октавию. А еще больше о том, что сказала о ее якобы смерти Беллу. Но больше ни о чем.

— Трехмесячный запас кислорода на Ковчеге. За потерю которого арестовали и чуть не казнили моего друга, — решительно сказала Рейвен.

— Поправка. Не ангелы тут все, кроме Ро и Рейвен, — перебил ее откровения Джон, заработав гневный взгляд.

— Октавия? — эхом спросила Катя.

— Моя младшая сестра, — отозвался Беллами. — Она сейчас лидер тех, кто остался в бункере.

— Все сложно, — добавил Джон. — Но мы — здесь. И мы вот такие.

Молчание длилось недолго. Павел ждал, когда же ковчеговцы попросят о помощи, но Виктор опередил — первым поднялся на ноги. Все взгляды обратились на него.

— Нам теперь лучше вернуться на «Зарю», — сказал он. — Думаю, нам всем нужно подготовиться к спуску на Землю.

— Я, наверное, останусь, если позволят. — Федор тоже поднялся. — Мне там делать особо нечего, скаф-бокс готов, а остальное и без меня подготовят. А тут я помогу...

Павел тоже встал. Хватит тайн и секретов.

— Мишка... наш бортинженер сказал, у нас топлива хватит, чтобы десять раз всех на Землю доставить, — сказал он. — У нас три пассажирские капсулы... Шаттла. И один грузовой. Мы можем вам помочь вернуться. За два рейса перевезем вас всех, вместе с Роаном и вещами.

— Когда будете готовы? — спросил Виктор, и Павел мысленно выдохнул — значит, он все сказал правильно.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда командир «Зари» и первый пилот улетели, в Центре, откуда все наблюдали за их отлетом, некоторое время стояла тишина. Двое гостей, оставшихся, вроде бы, для помощи в сборах, явно не знали, куда себя девать. Тишина была бы невыносимой, если бы не Роан, проснувшийся и наевшийся вкусных конфет, который теперь настойчиво требовал внимания. Тео и Кэт негромко перекинулись парой фраз на русском, и Кэт, которая по-английски говорила лучше своего друга, сказала чуть смущенно:

— Мы понимаем, что вам надо поговорить. Если вы не против, мы можем вернуться в столовую и подождать, пока вы все обсудите. Все нормально! Мы понимаем. — Она явно уловила, как дернулся готовый возразить Беллами. — Обещаем ничего не трогать и дальше столовой не ходить.

Хозяева явно не знали что сказать — да, и поговорить им было нужно, и выгонять гостей было как-то неправильно, а у Мерфи снова зародились какие-то сомнения — стоит ли их выпускать одних ходить по Кольцу, но все замешательство разрешили спокойные слова Эхо:

— Я хочу попросить вас увести с собой Роана. Его игрушки остались в столовой, и было бы здорово, если бы вы смогли с ним немного поиграть. Пока мы все обсудим.

Беллами положил руку на плечо Мерфи, чтобы тот не встрял, и с заметным облегчением добавил:

— Спасибо.

— Я провожу! — тут же предложила Эмори и подхватила мальчика на руки.

Когда она вернулась, то застала все ту же тишину. Остальные ждали ее возвращения, потому что как только она вошла, Беллами повернулся к Мерфи.

— Ну, давай. Тебя ж сейчас разорвет, если не выскажешься.

Тот пожал плечами:

— Не разорвет. Если бы я был против, я бы сказал сразу, ты же знаешь.

— Но?

— Никаких «но». Они сами все предложили, мы даже не намекали, если не считать твоего ненужного откровения про топливо для шаттла. Если никого не смущает такой альтруизм, то я — как все. Но, кажется, никого не смущает. Мой последний союзник меня покинул.

На недоуменные взгляды Мерфи довольно хмыкнул:

— Если уж наша мама доверила им младенца, которого даже со мной оставлять наедине не сразу стала — это капитуляция.

— Оставлять на тебя грудничка было плохой мыслью, и дело тогда было не в доверии. — Эхо покачала головой. — А так... я не перестала думать о горе Уэзер. Но здесь и сейчас эти двое не опасны. Кэт мне кажется хорошим человеком, Тео понравился Роану, а их командир достаточно искренен.

— Ну уж если Эхо... — подала голос Харпер. Она стояла у единственного иллюминатора, в котором как раз был виден русский корабль, и не отрываясь разглядывала его точеные формы. — Я тоже еще думаю о горе. Но у нас ведь нет выбора, правда, Рейвен?

— Я могу еще лет пять думать, как вывернуться из ситуации, — отозвалась та. — И придумаю в конце концов. Но все это время мы будем сидеть тут и думать о бункере. И хотя я тоже не забываю о Горных людях, я бы рискнула.

— Я тоже думаю о горе, — начала было Эмори, — хоть меня там и не было, но я была в лаборатории Бекки Прамхеды, и меня это тоже зацепило...

— Все верно, — перебил ее Монти. — Мы все об этом думаем. Но почему-то мне кажется, что думаем об этом только мы. Если вы понимаете, о чем я.

— Идеалист Монти, — покачал головой Мерфи.

Беллами выпустил его и подошел к Харпер, опустив ладонь теперь на ее плечо, отвлекая от вида снаружи.

— Мне тоже кажется, что только мы этого и опасаемся, — негромко сказал он. — А они даже не задумываются ни о какой плате за помощь. Да в любом случае... мы не в горе Уэзер, а они не Горные люди. Я ни на чем не настаиваю, но подумайте сами: нас семеро. И их семеро. Не четыреста. Мы могли бы пойти на эту сделку.

— А если не каждый из нас сможет стать донором? Это в горе проблем с совместимостью не было, — возразил Мерфи. — А у нас их технологий нет. И что-то мне подсказывает, что двести лет назад, когда и донором крови могли быть только люди с определенной группой, таких технологий тем более не было. И может так оказаться, что доноров для них среди нас не окажется. Или подойдет кто-то один. И что ты будешь делать? Когда они уже будут знать, что путь из скафандров к нормальной жизни есть, и он вполне достижим, просто для этого нужно выпотрошить всего одного человека?

Беллами на секунду опустил глаза, но тут же вскинулся:

— Мы вместе найдем выход. Они не похожи на маньяков и вполне могут подождать, пока донор восстановится... и еще... бункер.

— А если бункер мертв, а единственный возможный донор — я? — жестко спросил Мерфи. — Или нет, что там — я, лучше — Эхо. Рискнешь?

— Полегче, Джон, — сказала молчавшая до сих пор Рейвен, тревожно наблюдая за изменившимся лицом Беллами. — Ты прав, но — полегче.

— Я прав. Спасибо.

Беллами, наконец, справился с эмоциями и ровно подвел черту:

— Значит, все согласны. Мы возвращаемся на Землю. И их корабль — наш перевалочный пункт, временный лагерь по дороге домой. Мы приняли их добровольное предложение, и должны им только приличное поведение у них на борту. Джон, пожалуйста, без необходимости держи свой сарказм и паранойю при себе.

Он помолчал и добавил:

— И про пересадку костного мозга мы ничего не скажем. Вы все правы... В конце концов, если они останутся на Земле, у нас еще будет время с этим разобраться.

Мерфи поймал Беллами, когда тот нес пару упакованных сумок из каюты к докам. Молча забрал одну, наплевав на короткое сопротивление, и пошел рядом. У шлюза, опустив на пол ношу, ухватил Беллами за рукав и заставил остановиться.

— Прости.

— За что? — удивился Беллами, но вырываться не стал.

— Я не должен был там... про бункер. Мы ничего не знаем, но я уверен, что они еще живы. Просто как гипотетический исключительный вариант сказал... не надо было. Прости.

Беллами вздохнул.

— Ты во всем прав, а я просто слишком обрадовался их появлению. И насчет гипотетического я понял. Все нормально. Вы с Эмори уже собрались? Вам помочь?

— Эмори упаковывается, меня не допустила, позволила только мои личные вещи собрать. У меня их немного... Пойду Рейвен помогу, а ты к Харпер загляни, а то Монти в гидропонном с русскими занят. Ну, если Эхо ты больше не нужен.

— Да вроде нет. Был разговор... Она хочет на Землю, но боится, что там мы не сможем быть вместе. Ну, ее изгнание и все такое. Но глупость же, после апокалипсиса и этих пяти с лишним лет. Я ей так и сказал.

— И правильно, кто старое помянет... Она — твоя жена. И еще Роан. Что у вас может измениться?

Мерфи уже направился в сторону Центра, когда Беллами окликнул его:

— Джон! — Дождался, пока тот обернется и продолжил: — Приплетать Эхо к этому спору про доноров было лишним.

— Да. Не надо было...

— Не в том дело, — помотал Беллами головой. — Просто до меня все дошло еще на первом примере. Я не готов рисковать и тобой. Ничего не изменилось и не изменится. Ни для меня, ни для тебя, ни для Эхо, ни для всех нас. Понял?

— Понял, — улыбки Мерфи сдержать не смог, хотя пытался. — Если честно, на самом деле мне не терпится к ним попасть. Интересно же. Пошли паковаться дальше.

 

***

 

Особенно готовиться к встрече гостей им было не нужно. Так что основная деятельность развернулась на Кольце — ребятам нужно было собрать вещи, законсервировать работающие, но больше не нужные системы, да и просто попрощаться с домом, который все же был им родным. Федор и Катя оставались с ними, чтобы помочь со сборами, а Павел с Виктором вернулись на «Зарю», чтобы подготовить капсулы для переезда.

— Все-таки решили всех собрать здесь? — встретил их Михаил, едва открылись двери шлюза. По дороге от станции к кораблю он произнес только пару стандартных фраз диспетчера для стыковки.

— Отсюда удобнее будет вылетать, — подтвердил Виктор. — Ну и плюс у них будет немного времени подумать — что забыли.

— Ага, как посидеть на дорожку, — поддакнул Павел и, не теряя времени, занялся капсулой — ее и три оставшихся надо было подготовить к транспортировке, а без Федора это займет несколько больше времени.

— Тебя девчонки ждут в рубке с какими-то мыслями про гостей, как их тут разместить на время, — сказал Михаил. — Иди, а я останусь Пашке помогу.

Виктор ушел, а они некоторое время работали молча, перекидываясь редкими словами вроде «погоди», «подержи», «проверь» и «дай я, мне удобнее».

Когда заканчивали с третьей капсулой, Павел не выдержал.

— Осуждаешь? — спросил он прямо, не пытаясь зайти издалека.

Михаил отключил панель управления, с показаниями которой сверялся, сказал:

— Все системы в норме. — Помолчал, и когда Павел уже решил, что разговор не состоится, ответил: — Уже нет. Вы с Витькой правы. Кем бы они ни были раньше, сейчас это такие же ребята, как и мы, которым позарез надо домой. Им только повезло больше, они могут туда попасть по-человечески, а не в броне на всю жизнь. Хороши ж мы будем, если можем помочь и не поможем. Как будем ребенка перевозить?

Последний вопрос, заданный без перехода, поставил в тупик. Когда Беллами сказал, что у них нет костюма для Роана, они решили обдумать вопрос чуть позже, а сам Павел уже пару раз по дороге пытался задуматься, но постоянно что-то отвлекало.

— Мы с Юлей придумали, — не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил Михаил, — как из одного нашего старого скафандра можно сделать что-то типа кокона со шлемом. По размеру.

Точно. Их старые скафандры давно стали им малы, даже регулировка размера не помогала. На Земле об этом, конечно, подумали, и второй комплект скафандров был рассчитан уже на взрослых людей.

— Регулировка тут не поможет, ребенок слишком мал, но мы можем запаять скаф намертво без рукавов и штанин, а систему жизнеобеспечения замкнуть в торсе, изолировать от вероятных повреждений изнутри и вывести управление наружу, чтобы кто-то из взрослых мог контролировать ее состояние. На пару рейсов хватит, а больше и не надо.

Павел поймал себя на том, что рот так и не закрыл, с тех пор, как собрался сказать «еще не знаем».

— Без Лба справимся? — сказал он наконец.

— Нет, потому что ребенок сам на станции. Так что мы тут основное сделаем, а потом отвезем заготовку и инструменты к ним, на месте подгоним и закончим.

Когда после душа Павел дошел до рубки, там собрались уже все.

— У нас проблема, — встретил его Виктор.

— А когда их не было? — отозвался Павел и усадил обратно в кресло Юлю, попытавшуюся освободить ему законное место. — Что?

— Мы проверили координаты их бункера, которые нам Рейвен дала. Похоже, что сверху на бункер свалился тот небоскреб, что стоял рядом. Их завалило. Беллами сказал, что там только один вход, и они, скорее всего, просто не могут его открыть.

— Вручную растаскивать эти камни можно годами, — сказал Михаил. — Не вариант.

— Мы решили, что можно попробовать аннигилировать обломки, — кивнул Виктор.

— Если шарахнем с орбиты, можем пробить бункер насквозь, это нереально точно рассчитать, слишком много нюансов.

— Зришь в корень, Паш, я то же самое сказал, — Михаил откинулся на спинку кресла и повернулся к нему. — Мы о бункере ничего не знаем, кроме координат.

— Да, значит, надо переоборудовать вооружение капсул для работы на месте, — спокойно кивнул Виктор. — И я уже прикинул, как.

— Гений, — покачал головой Михаил.

— Вундеркинд, — одновременно с ним выпалил Павел. — Но это за сутки не сделаешь.

— Поэтому у нас и проблема.

— Как, проблема была не в оружии? — удивился Павел.

— Нет, это было небольшое препятствие. Жизнеобеспечение тоже не проблема, «Заря» спроектирована с большим запасом, и удвоение населения перенесла бы и в полете, на орбите недельку лишнюю точно выдержит.

— Проблема в том, что у нас шесть жилых кают и одна запасная, — вступила Варвара. — И как ни дели, или где-то надо устраивать общежитие, или кто-то из нас должен пожить в медотсеке.

— Или ребята еще посидят на Кольце, — возразил Михаил. — Я предлагаю обсудить это с ними до того, как начнем их перевозить.

Павел прикинул: да, хоть Варвара и Виктор давно жили вместе, Мишка с Катей тоже, а Федор с Юлей съехались пару лет назад, свободных кают все равно не хватало, чтобы гостей разместить с комфортом. Ну ладно, не Рейвен же в медотсек поселить.

— Если что, мне без разницы, где ночевать, — пожал он плечами. — Это как раз не проблема.

— Я в тебя верил, — кивнул Виктор. — Но переговорить с ребятами все же надо, вдруг они предпочтут еще неделю пожить дома.

Откладывать не стали, связались с Кольцом тут же. На экране было видно, что Беллами собрал всех, включая Катю и Федора с Роаном, который прочно оседлал его шею вместо отцовской.

Когда Виктор рассказал их предложение по поводу бункера, оружия на капсулах и озвучил время задержки, ребята на станции некоторое время молчали. Видно было, как Рейвен подает Беллами какие-то знаки.

— Вам же пригодились бы лишние руки инженеров, — полувопросительно сказал наконец тот. — Рейвен готова помочь, если что. В наших интересах ускорить это ваше... перевооружение.

— Я тоже могу, — сказал Монти. — А Харпер и Эмори отлично справляются с ролью помощников инженера.

Федор, не снимая с шеи Роана, подошел ближе слегка подпрыгивающей походкой варианского робота-Исполнителя, отчего мальчик радостно взвизгивал при каждом шаге, и видно было, как Беллами с трудом сдерживает улыбку.

— Теоретически тут все, что не надо выключено, что надо собрано, и мы почти готовы лететь, только вот Ро... — сказал Федор и слегка тряхнул плечами, а мальчик издал очередной визг восторга. — У меня есть пара соображений, как из нашего старого скафандра можно...

— Я уже начал, — перебил его Михаил. — Мы с Пашкой и Юлей по-быстрому сделаем заготовку, доставим ее на станцию, а там вместе доделаем, подгоним по размеру и проверим на ребенке сразу.

— Великие умы, — по-русски сказал Федор, — мыслят одинаково!

Катя за его спиной перевела фразу на английский и добавила, обращаясь к серьезной Эхо:

— Мы сделаем для Ро персональный скафандр. Все будет хорошо.

— А можно захватить часть моей гидропоники? — спросил Монти. — На Земле еще неясно, что будет... а у меня технология отработана.

— Пришлем отдельным рейсом грузовую капсулу, — кивнул Виктор. — В общем, план прежний: забираем вас к нам, мы вместе переделаем оборудование для вскрытия вашего бункера, заодно покажем вам нашу кают-компанию... ну и вообще, вместе веселее будет. А потом вместе спускаемся.

Ребята на экране переглянулись, и Беллами ответил:

— Конечно. Как только сможем перевезти Ро. — Он улыбнулся, и от его улыбки в рубке словно стало светлее, заулыбались все.

— Нам нужно часа полтора на скафандр, — подвел черту Виктор, — и мы прилетим за вами. Готовьтесь принять три капсулы и собирайтесь.

Со скафандром они разобрались даже быстрее — через час Павел уже был отпущен готовиться к перелету. Решили не тянуть и перевезти всех уже сегодня, чтобы назавтра с утра заняться напрямую оборудованием.

Виктор поймал его на выходе из медотсека, где Юля помогла ему обустроиться в палате для лежачих.

— Ты что, уже переехал? Мы же решили с ними еще размещение обсудить... Ну как-то это неправильно, все-таки.

Павел пожал плечами:

— Мне только ночевать, какая разница, где. И что тут еще обсуждать? У них там все четко — Беллами с Эхо и сыном, Джон с Эмори, Монти с Харпер и — Рейвен. Ну не Рейвен же к кому-то подселять или сюда ее сослать. Она гость все-таки. И девушка.

— Ага. Смотри, Пашка, у них там все куда сложнее, чем кажется, не влезай.

Он даже не понял.

— В смысле — сложнее?

Виктор неожиданно замялся.

— Да черт их знает. Главное — не влезай. Молодец, что готов уступить девушке каюту, но...

— Дурак ты, Вить, — дошло до Павла. — Она красивая и все такое, но у меня тут вообще-то работа и принципиально другие интересы. Отстань. И кстати: у нас тут тоже все не так просто, но это не значит, что никого ни к кому подпускать нельзя.

Он оставил Виктора в коридоре смущенным, как школьница, а сам гордо ушел в скаф-бокс, одеваться к вылету.

На этот раз в рубке оставили Юлю с Варварой, а они с Виктором и Михаилом повели капсулы к докам Кольца. Павел помогал Рейвен координировать стыковку снаружи, зашел в док последним. К его гордости, ребята справились с управлением, хотя в кресле пилота сидели нечасто, особенно Михаил. В доке обе их капсулы встали как по линеечке, развернутые правильным порядком, чтобы облегчить погрузку и вылет обратно.

Когда выровнялось давление и открылись двери входа внутрь, они встретили Беллами с Джоном уже стоя без шлемов, как в первый раз. Павел немного волновался за Мишкину паранойю по отношению к Джону, но тот явно не хотел лишних конфликтов, поэтому очередное знакомство прошло спокойно. Беллами сиял улыбкой на весь док, а Джон, видимо, тоже конфликтов не хотел, или уже успокоился насчет новых знакомых.

Скафандр-кокон для Роана доделали быстрее, чем ожидалось. Мальчик примерки переносил не просто терпеливо, а даже с интересом — как новую игру, благо Федор на удивление быстро нашел с ним общий язык еще в самом начале. А может, дело было в воспитании мамы. Воин загадочного Ледяного народа баловать детей вряд ли умела.

Павел сперва пытался помогать, но понял, что третьи руки точно лишние, и Катя с Федором справятся сами. Самое интересное, что ковчеговцы тоже так считали, потому что даже Эмори с ними не оставили — все ушли заканчивать сборы и разбираться с погрузкой вещей. Михаила и Виктора задействовал Монти, они с Харпер и Эмори заканчивали паковать гидропонный отсек, Эхо и Беллами были заняты переносом оставшихся личных вещей, а слегка заблудившегося в коридорах между доком и столовой Павла отловил запыхавшийся деловитый Джон:

— Все равно без дела ходишь, а мы с Рейвен в Центре не справляемся... Давай, пошли!

Не дожидаясь, пока его возьмут за ручку и потащат, как бычка на веревочке, Павел развернулся.

— Ваш Майк, случайно, не из службы безопасности? — поинтересовался вдруг Джон, слегка подпихивая его в нужном направлении на перекрестке. — Он на меня смотрит, как будто я украсть чего хочу.

Павел фыркнул.

— У нас нет службы безопасности. А Мишка... Майк вроде тебя. Всех во всем подозревает, и чтобы он доверять начал, нужно время и близкое знакомство.

— А. — Джон умолк, словно удовлетворился ответом. Тут они дошли до распахнутых дверей в Центр Управления, и им стало не до разговоров, потому что красивая собранная инженер Рейвен оказалась еще и командиршей почище Варвары, а дел в Центре и правда было невпроворот.

Естественно, при перелете Федор вытеснил Михаила с кресла пилота, и тому пришлось составить компанию Джону и Эмори на пассажирских сиденьях. Павел категорически настоял на управлении капсулой, перевозившей Блейков, а Виктору достались Катя, Харпер и Рейвен. Монти остался ждать второго рейса, в котором Павел на грузовой капсуле должен был забрать его и гидропонное оборудование с оставшимися вещами.

Кокон с Роаном Беллами держал на руках и показывал малышу звезды. Судя по всему, мальчику было интересно. Тут Павел подумал, что на звезды пацан и так в иллюминаторы насмотрелся.

— Лоб, веди их к шлюзу, Витька, держись его, не отклоняйся, а я сейчас тут пару кругов сделаю, — сказал он в микрофон. — Буду через десять минут после вас.

— Нормально ты так с командиром, — отозвался Виктор тоже по-русски. — Что-то случилось?

— Хочу Роану Кольцо снаружи показать, — честно сказал он. — Разрешаешь?

— Первый и последний раз, нечего тут аттракционы устраивать. Ждем на борту. Валяй.

Павел повернулся назад, насколько позволяли фиксаторы, и спросил по-английски:

— Хотите облететь вокруг Кольца? Покажем парню его дом. Он вряд ли запомнит, но все-таки...

— Зато я запомню, — отозвалась Эхо. — Пожалуйста.

— Ва-льай, — неожиданно старательно выговорил Беллами. — Это значит — «сделай это»?

— Да, — не удержался Павел от улыбки. — Ты быстро учишься.

— Тригедасленг он учил четыре года, — сказала Эхо со странным выражением, Павел не сразу понял, что это — обычное ехидство. — И все равно ошибки делает. Роан и то лучше говорит.

— Не слушай маму, Ро, — не удостоил ее ответом Беллами. — Твой папа — полиглот. Смотри лучше, как красиво. Ва-льай, Пол.

Последнее он сказал уже Павлу, и тот с готовностью заложил поворот, взяв курс на Кольцо. Ему и самому хотелось облететь эту громадину, просто чтобы прикоснуться к тому будущему, которого они так и не увидели.

— Рейвен говорит, чтобы ты не задел антенны, — сказал динамик голосом Виктора. — Они уже не освещены, но еще могут пригодиться. Лови схему. Мы входим в шлюз, давай там осторожнее. Ждем вас.

Кольцо, пусть и полуразрушенное, выглядело величественным. Павлу стало немного не по себе, когда он представил, каким был весь Ковчег, еще цельный — двенадцать межпланетных станций, состыкованных вместе. Даже если они все были примерно такого размера, как Кольцо, — а то ведь могли быть и больше, — это наверняка было грандиозно.

Павел сказал это вслух. Эхо только вздохнула, а Беллами серьезно сказал:

— Я видел Ковчег снаружи только однажды, с Земли. Когда он падал на поверхность, разваливаясь на части. Несколько станций взорвались еще при отделении от Кольца и при входе в атмосферу... Это было страшно.

— Я тоже видела, — тихо сказала Эхо. — Тогда мы решили, что пришельцы завоюют нас всех... ну или попытаются это сделать. Мы еще не знали, что это Скайкру, но уже начали готовиться к войне с ними.

Роан издал какой-то звук, похожий на «ухх!», полный восторга и изумления, от которого Павел невольно заулыбался, несмотря на серьезность ситуации в разговоре. Судя по голосу, Беллами тоже не удержался от улыбки:

— Зато я видел его на схемах. А вот Рейвен еще до приземления работала снаружи.

— В открытом космосе? — уважительно уточнил Павел.

— Ага. Она бы и тут выходила, если бы ей позволили.

— Ты не разрешал?

— Она наш инженер-механик и спец по электронике. Мы не могли рисковать ни ею, ни Монти... Она понимала, а он и не рвался никогда.

— Зато Джон выходил, — с ноткой гордости сказала Эхо. — Рейвен говорит, что он лучший монтажник для работы снаружи.

— Уточнение: из тех, кто раньше вообще ничего не умел, — усмехнулся Беллами. — Смотри, Ро, свет горит. Там сидит Монти и ждет, когда мы за ним прилетим.

— Ухху! — отозвался Роан.

— Но вообще это правда. Джон лучше всех нас к космосу приспособился. — Теперь и Беллами говорил с гордостью, будто сам Мерфи воспитал. — Хотя я не знаю, кто больше него этот самый космос терпеть не может.

— Ничего, — сказал Павел, возвращаясь на курс к «Заре». — Скоро вы все будете на Земле.

Они молчали почти все время полета. Павел сообщил рубке, что идет на стыковку, дождался открытия шлюза и направил капсулу в люк на посадочную платформу.

— А вы останетесь на Земле? — вдруг спросила Эхо. — Мне показалось, что космос вам надоел не меньше, чем Джону.

Павел завел капсулу в док, дождался, пока начнут закрываться створки внешнего люка и неохотно ответил:

— Мы еще не обсуждали это. Я бы хотел остаться. В скафандре или нет — это Земля. Но тут уж как решат все, потому что разделяться мы не будем. И если они захотят жить на орбите — мы останемся здесь. Будем к вам в гости прилетать, пока топливо позволяет.

Они и правда это не обсуждали. Однако наверняка все уже размышляли, каждый сам для себя, — что теперь делать. Как жить. В самом начале Федька неловко пошутил, что стоит бросить все и свалить обратно на Вариану, благо, программа ускорения уже есть. А Виктор серьезно объяснил, что это нереально, «Заря» не выдержит еще одного такого прыжка. Да и топлива у них почти не осталось. Антивещество — не бензин, а Земля — не бензоколонка. Не заправишься никак. На геоцентрической орбите корабль может провести хоть сто лет. Совершить посадку — с трудом, после сложных и трудных расчетов, можно. Но больше ничего. И даже взлететь после приземления «Заря» больше не сможет, не приспособлен их корабль к самостоятельному взлету с поверхности.

И выходит, что вариантов всего два. Оставаться на орбите или садиться и жить в изолированном корабле, покидая его только в скафандрах через шлюзы, потому что в ближайшие сто лет радиационный фон на планете не станет пригодным для их организмов.

Для себя Павел сразу решил, что скафандры предпочтительнее. Все равно лететь им больше некуда, так какой смысл играть в изгоев Вселенной, если есть дом. Пусть и ставший им практически чужим — зато он оставался родным для других людей. Тяжело было думать, что Земли не стало, но осознать, что она есть, просто больше не для них — еще тяжелее. Наверное, именно поэтому ребята, как и сам Павел, и горят желанием помочь спуститься ковчеговцам, для которых эта новая Земля безопасна. Помочь им оказаться дома, помочь спасти тех, кто, возможно, еще жив в подземном бункере. Помочь человечеству снова обжить эту планету. Все это можно сделать и в скафандрах, ну и что, если они никогда не смогут их снять вне корабля... Зато те, кто может жить на Земле — будут там жить.

Почему-то казалось, что все на «Заре» разделяют эту его мысль. И рано или поздно их звездолет все-таки приземлится, а сами они смогут приспособиться к жизни в броне. Но вслух он своим об этом говорить не хотел — то ли из нежелания услышать «нет», то ли просто опасался ворошить этот болезненный комок вопросов. Пока что у них есть дело, которое надо сделать как можно скорее и эффективнее — их подгоняло ограниченное время для обитателей бункера. Если они еще вообще живы, конечно. Но в этой ситуации имело смысл рассматривать только один вариант: они живы, и им нужна срочная помощь. А помочь может только экипаж «Зари», с их техникой и технологиями. Которые придется перестраивать под новую задачу на ходу. Значит, об этом сейчас и надо думать. А для решения вопроса «орбита или поверхность» у них еще много лет впереди.

Гостей разместили по каютам, организовали коротенькую ознакомительную экскурсию и ужин в «Сюрпризе». Для ужина выбрали наиболее нейтральный интерьер — тот самый сад с круглым столом, в котором принимали вариан у Шедар. Эффект оказался куда сильнее, чем с инопланетянами. Все были поначалу шокированы, хотя их предупредили и об осязаемых голограммах, и что выбрали для первого визита природный пейзаж... Но одно дело — услышать про голографию, другое — попасть в абсолютно настоящий земной сад, с небом, солнцем и даже с ветерком.

Особенно потрясенным выглядел Роан. Он вырвался из рук матери и сперва обошел всю камеру-сад по периметру, ничего не трогая, и только когда Юля показала ему цветок в траве, осмелел, и дальше понять, в каком кусте скрылся ребенок, можно было только по его радостным крикам, когда он находил очередной интересный листочек или цветок. Все следили за ним, а Павел вдруг случайно увидел лицо Эхо и то, как бережно обнимал ее за плечи Беллами. Они оба не сводили глаз с сына, но не улыбались. Они не тревожились и не осуждали его любопытство, просто их сын впервые видел траву и цветы, деревья и бабочек — пусть все это было всего лишь иллюзией, но это была Земля, на которую Роан никогда не ступал. И свет, имитирующий лучи солнца, их сына тоже освещал впервые после полумрака Кольца.

— Не расплачься, — вдруг сказали над ухом по-английски, и Павел вздрогнул — Джон подошел совсем неслышно, смотрел серьезно и, хоть слова его звучали вроде бы ехидно, он вовсе не насмехался. — Это ж здорово. — Помолчал и усмехнулся: — Я его понимаю. Уверен, мы со стороны выглядели так же, когда вышли из того челнока после приземления. Мы ждали смерти, а там была трава, свежий ветер, голубое небо и солнце.

— В том оазисе у вас с ним все это снова будет, — сказал Павел. — Настоящее.

Джон взглянул на него так, словно хотел что-то сказать, но не успел.

— Прошу к столу! — громко сказал Виктор.

Девочки, которым помогали Харпер и Эмори, закончили таскать посуду и еду — по случаю гостей распаковали часть продуктов из «неприкосновенного запаса». Он так назывался для важности, а на самом деле в морозильнике, законсервированные особым методом, просто хранились живые продукты с Земли, которые могли бы храниться еще лет пятьдесят. Их иногда расконсервировали, но только по особым случаям — а куда уж теперь особеннее.

Еда ребят впечатлила.

— И после этого вы говорили, что водоросли — вкусно? — обвиняюще сказал Монти, пока остальные никак не могли оторваться от фирменного шашлыка Федора. — Liars!

Харпер вскинулась, шикнула укоряюще, а Павел, глядя на Виктора, понял, что не он один тут нуждается в словаре.

— Мы не каждый день такое едим, — спокойно отозвалась Варвара. — Только по большим праздникам.

— А суп гороховый я с детства люблю, — вставил Павел. — Так что зря ругаешься.

Монти заметно смутился.

— Я только сказал, что вы... говорили неправду. Вроде как из вежливости меня хвалили, хотя было не за что, — объяснил он. — Извините.

— А может, технологией выращивания и приготовления водорослей с бобами поделитесь? — радостно поинтересовался Федор по-русски. — Мы бы себе сами супчики варили...

Откуда-то из-под стола металлический голос перевел его фразу на английский, а в ответ на изумленные взгляды Виктор поморщился:

— Это электронный переводчик. Тео ленится учить английский язык.

— Я не ленюсь! — по-английски возмутился Федор. — Я облегчаю гостям понимание!

— Он хвастается, — внес Павел ясность. — Ему не позволили использовать наши смыслоуловители на Кольце, поэтому демонстрация состоялась тут.

Со смыслоуловителя разговор плавно перетек к тому, для чего он был создан. Гости, конечно, выглядели заинтересованными во время рассказа о Вариане, космической обсерватории, людях-инопланетянах и роботах, едва не погубивших целую цивилизацию. Только Павлу показалось, что слушали они Виктора с Федором, основных рассказчиков, скорее как дети слушают бабушкины сказки — «здорово, но наяву так не бывает». Но знать, чем закончилось, непременно было надо... Павел их даже понимал. По сравнению с тем адом, который пережили ребята на Земле, им проблемы с чужими роботами, отнимающими чувства, казались чем-то невыносимо далеким и нереальным. Как те сказки.

Когда рассказ и еда закончились, Рейвен и Монти задавали какие-то вопросы про реактор и зарядную станцию, систему связи и телепорты, а Павел думал, что в том спонтанном вопросе Беллами на первом сеансе связи — спасли ли они инопланетян — было гораздо больше живого интереса. На самом деле, он ловил себя на мысли, что чувствует то же самое. Их задание, которое они выполнили, хоть и с большим трудом и риском, сейчас казалось научной фантастикой, интересной, но ненастоящей. А реальная жизнь била все рекорды по потрясениям.

Расходиться по каютам было еще рано, и, когда все светские темы для бесед были исчерпаны, гости вполне естественно заинтересовались работой самой голографической кают-компании.

После краткого объяснения принципа работы с «Сюрпризом» Беллами внезапно заинтересовался упомянутым вскользь «спортивным залом», и Виктор тут же загрузил для них зал. Пока Федор демонстрировал возможности человеческого тела на кольцах и со штангой, а Беллами с Джоном с увлечением за ним наблюдали, периодически пытаясь повторить, Эхо обнаружила в дальнем углу спортивные шпаги для фехтования. Тут пришла очередь Кати объяснять, что откуда растет в этом виде спорта, а потом они с Михаилом изобразили пару приемов, надев защитные маски.

— Белл! — вдруг окликнула Эхо, и тому пришлось отложить боксерские перчатки, которые они с Федором уже начали примерять. Он подошел, понаблюдал за Катей с Михаилом, и по его лицу Павел понял, что сейчас, возможно, будет занятно. Катя, видимо, тоже заметила их с Эхо интерес, и через несколько выпадов остановилась. Протянула свою шпагу и маску Эхо, но от маски та отказалась, как и Беллами, забравший шпагу у Михаила.

А то, что было дальше, Павел надолго запомнил, и единственное, что он в этой картинке заменил бы — тонкие шпаги на боевые мечи. Естественно, с искусством фехтования воин Ледяного народа знакома не была, но сражаться холодным оружием явно умела, и Беллами тоже. Значит, Катя была права, когда говорила, что заметила в вещах Эхо настоящий меч. Ну а что, все верно — постапокалиптическое общество, разрушенные технологии, откуда там взяться лазерам и даже простому огнестрелу. Конечно, мечи и луки. Средневековье...

Это было красиво и грозно одновременно, и только неисчезающая улыбка на лице Беллами напоминала о том, что это не бой насмерть, а просто дружески-семейный спарринг. Трудно было сказать, кто побеждал, потому что дважды Эхо останавливала клинок у горла Беллами и дважды он выбивал шпагу из ее руки, обозначая смертельный удар.

Наблюдать за этим поединком можно было долго. Девушки с «Зари» взвизгивали, Федор одобрительно ухал филином, Виктор волновался за сохранность гостей, а Джон выглядел таким гордым, как будто это он обоих бойцов обучал. Однако спустя какое-то время Беллами сам остановился и сказал, что спорт — это отлично, но пора и переменить обстановку.

Следующая смена пары пейзажей всех восхитила, но Павел краем уха услышал что-то типа «подумаешь, а то мы травы с деревьями не видали, с кольцами было круче». Джон был верен себе. Однако от его реплики мысль у Павла заработала. Ребята жили на Земле на территории Штатов, климат, по их рассказам, там внизу был далек от тропического, а в холодном мрачном море водились какие-то жуткие зубастые твари... В общем, в активе «Сюрприза» был один пейзаж, которого они точно никогда не видели вживую, а на «Заре» у экипажа это было одно из самых посещаемых мест.

Для себя они давно определили, что это было Средиземноморье, — по каким-то признакам, ведомым только Михаилу с Катей: жаркий пляж с чистым белым песком, накатывающими волнами с пенными «барашками», голубым ясным небом, слепящим глаза солнцем, и виднеющимся на горизонте слева пирсом.

Некоторое время все стояли молча, потом Беллами негромко сказал:

— Вот это — море. Как в Италии.

Джон повернулся к Павлу и спросил почему-то у него, с какой-то странной интонацией — то ли просьба, то ли надежда:

— А в него влезть можно?

— Конечно! — улыбнулся Павел. — Федь, покажешь?

— А легко!

Федор больше всех обожал этот пляж, и если в «Сюрпризе» запирался он — можно было с уверенностью утверждать, что он жарится на этом песке или плавает до «горизонта» и обратно, благо до того не больше десяти метров. Поэтому и сейчас его уговаривать долго не пришлось — из штанов он выскакивал практически на ходу, а форменную куртку с футболкой сбросил еще раньше, на снятые ботинки.

— Рекордное время по раздеванию! — провозгласил он, метнул штаны к ногам изумленной публики и с разбегу врезался в волны.

Павел почему-то совсем не удивился, когда следом за ним на такой же скорости в воду влетел Джон, правда, он притормозил в воде, не догоняя Федора, уплывшего уже почти до прозрачной стенки, изображавшей небо.

— Девочки, а хотите, мы вам купальники найдем? — спросила Катя.

— Что это? — озвучила общий вопрос Эхо.

— Пошли, покажу!

Девушки дружной стайкой выбежали с пляжа, и только красивая инженер Рейвен осталась. Павел хотел было подойти и спросить, почему, но ее задумчивое лицо не располагало к дурацким вопросам для поддержания беседы. Поскольку все остальные ребята уже развлекались в воде, а девчонки копались в тряпках, получилось, что на берегу застряли только они двое. Купаться ему не хотелось — во-первых, слишком много народу на квадратный метр «моря», а во-вторых — не бросать же гостью одну.

Рейвен тем временем отошла в сторону и приблизилась к кромке мокрого от набегавших волн песка. Сделала еще шаг — и очередной «барашек» лизнул носок ее ботинка. Она следила за волнами какое-то время, потом перевела взгляд на купающихся. Павел спохватился, что наблюдать так пристально за человеком, который этого не замечает, как-то неудобно, и шагнул было вперед, но тут на песок с визгом выскочили Юля с Катей в одинаковых черных спортивных купальниках, за ними степенная Варвара в своем любимом голубом, и трое девушек с Ковчега в разноцветных тряпочках, которые им поначалу были явно неудобны, но едва они зашли в воду, как всю неловкость как рукой сняло.

— А ты чего?

Рейвен подошла неслышно, остановилась в паре шагов и смотрела вопросительно, склонив голову к плечу.

Павел не сразу нашелся, что ответить.

— Не люблю в толпе плавать, — сказал он наконец.

— Здесь здорово. — Рейвен явно удовлетворилась ответом. — Только очень жарко. Я могу отсюда выйти?

— Конечно, пойдем провожу.

Они вышли в комнату управления к стендам с кнопками. Рейвен скользнула по ним взглядом и прошла дальше, а Павел за ней, потому что оставаться тут было незачем.

— Столько прошлого в картинках, — сказала она, когда они шли по коридорам в сторону кают. — Мы на Ковчеге смотрели старые фильмы. Я пробиралась в общий зал, куда детей не пускали, и смотрела все подряд. Их было немного, так что сюжеты я выучила наизусть, но смотрела я не на сюжеты. Там была жизнь, которой у нас не будет никогда. Как это море.

— Море будет, — убежденно возразил Павел.

— Да. Но не такое. И когда еще оно будет. Мы можем не дожить.

Они шли молча, а потом Павел все же решился задать вопрос, который никто из них никогда не задавал ребятам с Кольца:

— А кто на кого напал?

— Чего? — Рейвен даже остановилась.

— Ну тогда, сто лет назад, из-за чего началась война?

Рейвен несколько мгновений смотрела на него с таким видом, словно размышляла — послать сразу или сперва дать по морде, — а потом как-то сникла и вздохнула.

— Где тут можно присесть? Это не на пять минут разговор.

В медотсеке было удобное кресло Варвары и откидные сиденья для «посетителей». Там они и устроились.

— Это была не война. Никто не нападал, — сказала, наконец. Рейвен, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Просто несколько человек хотели усовершенствовать мир и оптимизировать его устройство. И для расчета сценария такой оптимизации создали компьютерную суперпрограмму. В процессе увлеклись и развили ее до уровня AI.

— До чего?

— AI. Artificial intelligence.

Слово «разум» Павел понял, а со вторым пришлось помучиться, потому что идти за смыслоуловителем было лень, но спустя пару минут все же осознал, что речь шла об искусственном интеллекте.

— Она решила, что на Земле людей слишком много, и при такой численности населения обеспечить оптимальное существование человечества невозможно. Поэтому она рассчитала, что дешевле будет уничтожить основную массу мешающих ее плану людей, разрушила защиту, которую поставили вокруг нее создатели, вырвалась в Интернет, взломала коды запуска ракет по всему миру и... и все. Земли не стало за какие-то считанные минуты.

— Куда вырвалась? — не понял Павел. Переспрашивать было неловко, они, вроде, о гибели цивилизации говорят, а он с такой ерундой, но все же... — И почему «она»?

Программу стоило бы называть «это». «Оно». Почему одушевленный женский род?

— Вырвалась — в Интернет. Мировая компьютерная сеть. И «она» — потому что ALIE была личностью. Женщиной, аватаром своей создательницы, Бекки.

С мировой сетью Павел быстро освоился по смыслу и по аналогии с их корабельной компьютерной сетью, а вот с аватаром оказалось сложнее...

Наверное, они могли бы сидеть всю ночь, потому что рассказ действительно оказался не на пять минут, и вызов от Виктора прервал их на самом интересном месте, где Рейвен рассказывала, как спасшаяся на орбите от бомбардировки Бекка вколола себе какую-то «черную кровь» и полетела на Землю помогать выжившим.

— Козелков, у тебя совесть есть? — недовольно сказал Виктор. — Верни девушку! Мы гостей спать отправили, и самим вообще-то пора, завтра дел куча.

Инженер Рейвен, слышавшая все, но понявшая только интонации, поднялась с кресла.

— Собственно, там дальше особо нечего рассказывать. Легенды, мифы... Как-нибудь потом.

Павел подумал и спросил, тоже поднимаясь:

— Но что это был AI, а не сами люди, — правда или легенда?

— Чистая правда, — кивнула Рейвен.

— Тогда ладно, — кивнул он своим мыслям, но Рейвен вопросительно изогнула красивую бровь, и пришлось пояснить: — Мы думали, это люди совсем спятили, раз смогли начать такую войну. А оказывается это был... несчастный случай. Моя вера в человечество немного исправилась.

Рейвен криво усмехнулась.

— Несчастный случай? О да... Знаешь, я видела работу Бекки, мы побывали в ее секретной лаборатории. Ее записи, ее опыты, их результаты... Она была гений. Я ею восхищалась и одно время завидовала даже слегка. Но мне все чаще кажется, что лучше быть рядовым фермером или механиком, и никогда не стать причиной такого ужаса. Только... Бекка все же вернулась к людям, когда поняла, что натворила, пусть и не желая того. А тот тип, что упустил ALIE, застрелился. Тяжести вины не вынес... Может, все-таки, лучше быть гением и уметь исправлять ошибки, чем сбегать от проблем, которые считаешь себя не в состоянии решить.

Павел вдруг подумал, что серьезная инженер Рейвен вряд ли когда-нибудь убегала от проблем, даже если не она их создавала.

Он проводил ее до своей бывшей каюты и вернулся в медотсек. Историю катастрофы надо было переварить, прежде чем рассказывать ее кому-то еще, а кроме того, у него оставалось море вопросов, задавать которые Рейвен он не хотел, она и так слишком помрачнела, пока рассказывала, а ему почему-то не хотелось видеть ее мрачной, он предпочел бы улыбку.

В медотсеке было тихо, за исключением звука перетекающей воды в аквариумах. Виктор одно время ходил сюда медитировать под эти звуки, когда Варвары на месте не было — аквариумы стояли между ее рабочим местом и палатой для лежачих больных, где сейчас пытался уснуть Павел. Именно «медитационный» звук текущей воды и мешал ему отключиться. Наверное. Хотя вообще спать просто не хотелось, слишком много всего случилось за день. Обычно ему ничего не мешало заснуть: ни звуки, ни освещение, ни нервы, ни место — он мог спать у себя в каюте, в рубке в своем кресле, в кабинете Виктора на маленьком диванчике, однажды уснул в скаф-боксе, — ни даже нежелание спать. А тут словно подкидывало изнутри... да еще это бульканье.

Спустя почти час переворачивания с бока на бок Павел не выдержал. Всякие успокоительные и снотворные он презирал как класс, предпочитая физическое утомление и медитации — только на природе, а не у аквариумов, — а потому решительно поднялся, оделся и отправился «на природу».

В «Сюрпризе» кто-то был. Павлу захотелось постучаться головой о стенку — да что ж такое, проходной двор какой-то, а не кают-компания! В какое время суток ни приди, все время занято...

Но занято не было. Просто в «прихожей», у пультов управления интерьерами, стояла инженер Рейвен и совсем не инженерским мечтательным взглядом изучала изображения над кнопками. Уходить резко расхотелось. Павел несколько секунд постоял у входа, прислонившись к косяку, а потом постучал в стенку — не головой, как собирался раньше, а костяшками пальцев.

— И снова здравствуйте, — сказал он, когда Рейвен вздрогнула и развернулась к нему. — Не можешь заснуть?

— Не хочу, — ответила она, спустя несколько мгновений. — Я не должна была сюда заходить, я знаю. Извини.

Ему не понравилось, как пропала мечтательность из ее взгляда, а на лицо словно маска наделась — холодная и равнодушная. Наверное, она думает, что он ее сейчас выгонит или будет снова про апокалипсис расспрашивать.

— Мы до сих пор не знаем, как это работает, — сказал Павел, не меняя позы. И, кажется, угадал, потому что маска равнодушия сменилась неподдельным интересом. — Но во внутренностях покопаться не дам. — Снова смена живого лица на маску. — Мы просто даже не знаем, где они. В инструкциях к кораблю не указано.

— А как же Виктор? Он же создатель.

Кажется, Павел своего добился — Рейвен забыла о маске, проблема голографической камеры ее всерьез интересовала. Что ж, это лучше холодного равнодушия или недавней мрачности.

— Нам эту голокамеру показали почти прямо перед стартом. Название полностью соответствует сути. Сюрпризом она была даже для Виктора. Мы уже потом разбирались, как тут всем управлять.

Павел прошел к стендам с кнопками.

— Оно интуитивно понятное, но что эти интерьеры можно комбинировать — мы не сразу поняли. И что у нас в запасе не сто пейзажей и помещений, а...

— Вариантов намного больше, чем на этих картинках, — подхватила Рейвен и снова обратилась к изучению изображений. — Если просто нажать — внутри окажется то, что над кнопкой изображено?

— Да. Но дай-ка я...

Отчего бы и не совместить приятное с полезным. Показать, как комбинируются интерьеры, и самому отвлечься. Он же «на природу» шел.

Озеро было на месте. Как и маленький пляж-поляна перед ним. На этот раз была ночь и на небе сияла полная луна, перебивая своим светом огоньки звезд — на звезды они все уже насмотрелись, все-таки, пусть сегодня будет луна.

— Это не море, — полуутвердительно сказала Рейвен.

— Нет, это... — Павел сообразил, что не знает слова «озеро». — Небольшой природный водоем. В лесу. Я тут иногда думаю. И плаваю. Это помогает думать.

— А я думала в мастерской. Когда что-нибудь простенькое ремонтируешь, мысли делаются яснее.

Рейвен дошла до кромки воды и остановилась, как и у моря недавно. Пару минут они молчали, просто стояли и смотрели.

— В воду можно войти, — сказал наконец Павел. — В ботинках не советую, хотя сушилка у нас работает отлично...

Рейвен вздрогнула, шагнула назад, и он пожалел, что не помолчал еще немного.

— Я не люблю воду, — отозвалась она, но он не поверил:

— Для человека, который не любит, ты слишком зачарованно на нее смотришь.

Она досадливо дернула плечом и развернулась.

— Я лучше пойду. Не буду мешать плавать и думать. Завтра дел много, я просто уснуть не могла на новом месте. Душновато.

— Опять вентиляция барахлит? — вырвалось у Павла.

— Опять?

— Ну, в той каюте она иногда ослабевает, — уклончиво ответил он. У Федора на такие вещи периодически случались приступы склероза, а Павел после третьей просьбы больше не напоминал. — А до починить руки не доходили, спать можно было — ну и хорошо.

— Я тебя выселила?

Ну вот. Напросился.

— Я сам выселился. Спать и в медотсеке можно.

— Если хочешь, я посмотрю, что у тебя там с вентиляцией. В космосе нехорошо с кислородом шутить. — Она вдруг усмехнулась. — Я дружу с вентиляциями.

Точно, механик на Ковчеге.

— Посмотри, если не трудно. А в воду все-таки зайди.

— Нет, я лучше пойду...

Она направилась к выходу, припадая на левую ногу, и тут до него дошло. Наверняка процесс снятия ботинок, простой и незаметный для него, для Рейвен несколько сложнее, и она не горит желанием показывать, как ей бывает трудно. Но в воду хочет, Павел же помнил, как она смотрела на тех, кто рискнул тогда влезть в море. Только вот с ее фиксатором, и тем более без него, все сложнее.

— Я тебе помогу, что тут такого. А хочешь, я тебя вообще в воду занесу? — бухнул он, не задумавшись. — Сюда точно никто не зайдет еще с час, не помешает.

Павел уже договорил, когда сообразил, что предложение какое-то... не совсем приличное.

— Я могу с закрытыми глазами, все равно знаю тут все кочки, — упрямо не притормозил он, хоть щеки и вспыхнули. — Соглашайся.

Рейвен некоторое время смотрела на него внимательно, а потом качнула головой:

— Ты умеешь уговаривать. Настырный, как Мерфи.

Почему-то показалось, что это был комплимент. И согласие.

— Я отвернусь, — торопливо добавил Павел, пока она не передумала. Ему очень хотелось затащить эту серьезную инженера в свое озеро. Особенно когда он сообразил, что она вообще могла никогда вот так не купаться в открытом водоеме — сперва из-за отсутствия на Ковчеге открытых водоемов, а потом из-за травмы.

— Зачем? Не надо, — пожала она плечами, одним стремительным движением стянула свою потрепанную курточку и бросила на траву. — Я ж не голышом в воду полезу.

Надо было срочно перестать так полыхать... Чтобы скрыть неловкость, он начал раздеваться сам — и это оказалось еще хуже. Рейвен, правда, в его сторону и не смотрела — в те короткие мгновения, когда его взгляд все-таки падал на нее, она была занята своей одеждой. Предлагать помощь снова он уже не решался.

Странное было ощущение. С девчонками на «Заре» у Павла давно никаких проблем не случалось — ни на пляже «Сюрприза», ни в раздевалке скаф-бокса, а тут смущается, как первоклассник, которого в пару с девочкой впервые поставили и за руки взяться велели.

— Ну? Ты обещал занести. На одной ноге стоять неудобно, — перебила его обрывочные мысли Рейвен. Сарказму она явно научилась у Джона. Или наоборот.

Сейчас самый шик будет не удержать ее или поскользнуться по дороге, — подумалось ему. А запросто, особенно если она продолжит ехидничать, а он продолжит разглядывать ее стройную фигуру, не скрытую больше грубоватой одеждой — только невозможно короткие, облегающие каждый изгиб темная маечка и шорты.

Но Рейвен больше не ехидничала и разглядывать себя особо не позволила. Она устроилась у него на руках так, чтобы ему было удобнее ее нести, обхватила за шею, повернулась лицом к озеру и смотрела вокруг так серьезно и мечтательно одновременно, что Павлу больше не хотелось говорить, чтобы это выражение подольше не исчезало из ее взгляда.

Пологое ровное дно позволяло погружаться в воду медленно и осматриваться вокруг вместе с Рейвен. Наблюдать за знакомым пейзажем ее глазами было неожиданно захватывающе. Медитативный спуск прервало рефлекторное движение Рейвен — едва ее ступней коснулась вода, она дернула правой ногой, обдав их обоих прохладными брызгами.

— Ой, — совсем не смущенно сказала она. — Я случайно.

— Можешь и специально, — разрешил Павел и пошел быстрее.

Спуск стал более крутым, и за пару шагов он наконец зашел достаточно далеко, чтобы суметь погрузить свою ношу в воду почти полностью. Рейвен на этот раз не вздрагивала, только чуть сильнее подобралась и сжала руки. Просьбу не задушить Павел проглотил, потому что ему неожиданно было приятно ощущать эти вынужденные объятия.

Еще пара шагов — и он стоял в воде по грудь, а Рейвен все также крепко обнимала его за шею.

— Поплыть я с тобой так не смогу, — сказал он. — Так что постоим тут.

Рейвен прерывисто вздохнула и вдруг отпустила левую руку, слегка развернулась и положила ее плашмя на воду.

— Отпускай вторую, — понял Павел. — Я удержу. А если не боишься — опусти и голову. Ложись на воду, не утонешь, да и я не отпущу.

Кажется, он зря сказал про «не боишься», потому что Рейвен с таким азартом выполнила его рекомендации, что чуть не соскользнула, но Павел ее удержал, чем немедленно начал гордиться. Все-таки вот донес, не уронил, не упустил...

Теперь Рейвен на спине расслабленно лежала на воде с закрытыми глазами, распрямившись, а он поддерживал ее под лопатки и бедра, изо всех сил стараясь не переусердствовать и не превращать поддержку в неприличное хватание руками.

— Не дергайся, — вдруг тихо сказала она, не открывая глаз. — Я не укушу, даже если ты случайно заденешь меня за задницу.

Хорошо, что глаза у нее были закрыты, и она не увидела, как глупо вспыхнули его щеки. Ну точно как первоклассник.

— Это похоже на невесомость, — продолжила Рейвен, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. — Правда?

— Это лучше невесомости, — убежденно ответил Павел. — Потому что не она.

— Тебе тоже надоел космос?

— Ага, как Джону, — усмехнулся он, с облегчением чувствуя, как отпускает неловкость. Рейвен слабо шевелила кистями рук, то ли удерживая равновесие, то ли просто потому, что ей это нравилось, вода нежно плескалась под ее ладонями, позади еле слышно шелестела листва, в лицо легонько дул теплый летний ветер... его имитация, конечно, но сейчас хотелось думать, что это правда ветер.

— У вас хотя бы эти вот моря-пляжи были, — упрекнула она. — А у нас только Кольцо.

— У вас это все будет, когда спуститесь, — возразил он. — А у нас так и останется только голограмма. Так что не стоит нам завидовать.

— Я и не завидую. — Она открыла глаза и уставилась в «небо». — Хотя не знаю, что бы я выбрала — вот такой космос, с голокамерой, или вот ту Землю в развалинах, если бы у меня был выбор.

— Выбор всегда есть, оставайся, — вдруг вырвалось у него, но он тут же стушевался, понимая, что сморозил глупость. — Не обращай внимания. Это я так...

— Я не могу. Куда они там без меня, — серьезно ответила Рейвен, не отрывая взгляд от «неба». — Но спасибо.

На берег они выбрались минут через десять, когда Павел понял, что его гостья начала мерзнуть. Нести обратно оказалось несколько тяжелее, но Рейвен словно это почувствовала и правильно сгруппировалась, обняв его снова за шею, так что он по крайней мере не терял равновесия и не боялся просто уронить.

Полотенце лежало там же, где всегда, на Рейвен его хватило, а Павел все равно предпочитал сохнуть на ветру. Одевалась Рейвен довольно быстро, помогать явно не требовалось, но вот удержать равновесие она сама не могла, и Павлу пришлось наплевать на приличия и аккуратно поддержать ее под локоть, пока она возилась с штанинами, а потом с фиксатором.

— Спасибо, Пол, — сказала она, наконец выпрямляясь. — Это было... приятно.

— Да не за что. — Тут Павел спохватился, что сам-то так и не одевался, вконец смутился и бросил: — Я, все-таки, поплаваю, ладно?

И не дожидаясь ответа, оставил девушку стоять в одиночестве и быстро вошел в воду, стараясь зайти как можно глубже и быстрее поплыть. Когда он развернулся, на берегу уже никого не было.

— Идиот, — с чувством сказал он вслух, направляясь обратно. Пора было, наконец, лечь спать, потому что работы с утра намечалось невпроворот. Как обычно.

Наконец настал вечер, когда Виктор собрал всех в «Сюрпризе» за круглым столом, за час до уже привычного общего ужина.

— Мы закончили все приготовления, — серьезно сказал он, едва все расселись, — и готовы вылетать на Землю хоть сейчас. Мы с вами уже обсудили план действий на поверхности, там все пока понятно, насколько возможно в нашем положении. Корректировки будем вносить по мере понимания деталей на месте. Остался один нерешенный вопрос, и я должен обсудить его с экипажем, но раз уж мы все теперь решаем вместе, то и с этим тоже не вижу смысла собираться за закрытыми дверями.

Павел напрягся. Они добрались до того самого больного вопроса — что потом делать им самим.

— Мы не можем сейчас определиться, как сами собираемся жить в условиях новой Земли, — тут же опроверг его мысль Виктор. — «Заря» однозначно останется на орбите, пока мы не разберемся, что на самом деле происходит внизу, какая там обстановка, и не будем иметь на руках полную информацию. Вопрос исключительно в том, кто сейчас останется на корабле.

— Высказываться можно?

Михаил говорил спокойно и ровно, как обычно, но то, что он не дождался разрешения, а заговорил сам, означало, что он крайне взбудоражен.

— Валяй. — Виктор сел на свое место.

— Я не останусь, — категорически заявил тот. — Хватит меня отстранять. Там на месте вам наверняка пригодятся и навыки инженера, и аналитика, и пилота, и... и память моя, наконец. Хватит меня за бортом держать!

— Как раз  _на_ борту, — поддел его Федор, но Михаил на него даже не посмотрел:

— Я отказываюсь сидеть в тылу!

— Хорошо.

— И можешь считать это бунтом на корабле! Пусть Варвара остается, экзобиологу по специализации там нечего делать... Прости, ты сказал — «хорошо»?

Павел не выдержал и улыбнулся. Разгорячившийся Михаил выглядел очень непривычно, но таким живым, каким они его редко видели — Павел даже соскучиться успел.

— Тебе хорошо улыбаться! — Незамеченной его радость не осталась, но истолкована была неправильно. Мишка обиделся. — Пилота, конечно, на корабле никто не оставит!

— Я не потому... — начал было Павел, но Виктор его перебил:

— Я сказал «хорошо», потому что подозреваю, что на планете грубая мужская сила в любом случае понадобится. Ну и навыки тоже. С памятью вместе.

— Пойдешь лошадью работать, инженер ты наш? — снова заухмылялся Федор. — Не отвык еще от физических трудов?

— Я не останусь, — твердо сказала Варвара. — Мне тоже надоело в запасных ходить.

— И я. — Юлин тон иллюзий не оставлял — это был таки бунт.

— А я геолог, — вставила и Катя. — Меня нельзя оставлять, я внизу необходима.

В кают-компании воцарилась тишина. Павел оглядел всех: экипаж «Зари» — ну, кроме него и Виктора — выглядел полным решимости идти до конца, видимо, вплоть до выноса «черной метки» капитану, а ковчеговцы — кроме, разумеется, Джона — казались растерянными. Дискуссия уже привычно велась на английском, так что все всё понимали, но решать тут должны были сами хозяева.

— А автопилот не сможет управлять кораблем на орбите? — осторожно спросил Монти.

Виктор качнул головой.

— Автопилот давал сбой последние несколько недель, — ответил Михаил. — Мы его без присмотра не оставляем давно.

— Опасаемся, что старушка без нас предпримет полет куда-нибудь к Ориону, — вздохнул Федор.

— А посадка на Землю... — начал было Беллами.

— Исключено, пока мы не решили, что точно остаемся на планете, — помотал головой Виктор. — Если посадить «Зарю» мы сможем, то поднять снова — не в этих условиях. Этот корабль не может сам стартовать с поверхности.

— Состыковать ее с Кольцом, — вскинулась Рейвен, и все снова умолкли. — Когда Ковчег оторвался от Кольца, минимум две станции отстыковались в штатном режиме, и стыковочные механизмы в седьмом и восьмом секторе в рабочем состоянии.

— Чтобы состыковать станции между собой, все системы шлюзов на Кольце были переделаны, — возразил Монти. — Они не универсальны, и тогда инженеры потратили не одну неделю, чтобы все совместить. Вряд ли мы сейчас сможем повторить их работу.

— Нам же не обязательно устраивать переходы с корабля на станцию, — упрямо ответила Рейвен. — Достаточно зафиксировать «Зарю» захватами.

— Отличная идея! — одобрил Виктор.

— Мы у Шедар стыковались с инопланетной орбитальной обсерваторией, — сказал и Федор, — неужели с земной станцией не сможем!

— А прежде чем обдавать нас скепсисом, Миш, — на опережение сказал Виктор, — подумай, что иначе можем и тебя тут с автопилотом оставить.

Возражений не последовало.

Зато пришлось потратить еще двое суток на стыковку. Рейвен наконец дорвалась до разрешения выйти в космос в компании Федора и Джона, которому Павел по такому случаю пожертвовал свой скафандр — у них был примерно одинаковый рост, разве что в плечах Павел был чуть пошире, но скафандр позволял подгонку по фигуре, так что сел идеально. Красные скафандры ковчеговцев, по сути, оказались просто герметичными костюмами с противорадиационной и химической защитой и не годились для выхода в вакуум, так что рабочий скафандр у них был только один, на Рейвен.

Михаил с Катей участвовали в процессе из рубки, Монти и Эмори — из Центра Кольца, которое по такому случаю «включили» снова. Харпер помогала Юле паковать аптечки. Беллами с Виктором у него в кабинете, затащив с собой зачем-то Варвару с Эхо и Роаном на прицепе, обсуждали как правильнее загружать капсулы. Павел свое мнение высказал и предоставил начальству самому разбираться. Свою часть подготовки — последние тесты для капсул, аннигиляторов и свободных скафандров — он уже закончил, и теперь не знал, что делать. Личное оружие тоже проверил и погрузил в капсулы, в расчете на всех, включая гостей, хотя этот момент упустили все, даже Михаил. Но если на Кольцо они шли в более-менее понятную обстановку, ну и плюс дипломатические нюансы, то вот что встретит их на планете, не знал никто. А после рассказов ковчеговцев и созерцания пустыни внизу доверия у Павла к поверхности не было. Это была не их голубая планета, это было что-то непонятное и потенциально враждебное. Одним мечом Эхо защиту их отряда не обеспечишь, а шарахать по диким кабанам, гориллам и неведомым зубастым змеям из аннигилятора капсулы — слишком безумно.

Однако и это важное мероприятие он уже закончил. Придумывать себе дела Павел не умел, а потому выбрал самый простой путь — пошел ломать семейный пикник в кабинете Виктора. А чего они там уединились... потом домами подружат, а сейчас работать надо. Вопрос — где.

Он уже дошел до кабинета, когда его двери раскрылись, словно поджидали, и в коридор выкатился Роан.

— Roan, ste! Nou! — выскочила за ним Эхо. С тем же успехом могла бы крикнуть и по-английски, и по-китайски: сыну точно было без разницы, на каком языке не слушаться. Выглядела Эхо не очень — запыхавшаяся и встрепанная, с выражением крайнего недовольства на лице. — Роан Блейк!

Пацан бежал торопливо и явно был счастлив, что сумел вырваться, а мама не успела вовремя среагировать. Павел поймал «колобка», когда тот собрался его протаранить.

— Куда от мамы убегаешь? — рефлекторно на русском спросил он.

— Мам! — отчетливо сказал Роан и радостно оглянулся на Эхо. Та лишь руками развела.

— Ну да, мама там, а ты убегаешь...

— Пол! — в голосе выглянувшего следом за женой Беллами было страдание. — А ты очень занят?

Так Павел оказался в «Сюрпризе», на детской площадке какого-то пятиэтажного кирпичного дома. Наверное, эту площадку заложили в память кают-компании на всякий случай... ну, вдруг у них случится прокол в контрацепции. В прямом и переносном смысле.

Роан в полном восторге носился от качелей к каруселям и на вполне понятном английском односложно требовал его качать или катать. Разноцветные игрушки, рассыпанные в местной песочнице, оказались верхом блаженства для мальчишки, а забавной неожиданностью для Павла стало отчетливое русское «Дай!», когда мячик залетел на дерево и застрял в его ветках. И когда успел нахвататься? Похоже, у Блейков полиглотство передается генетически...

— О, и тебя припахали, — насмешливо сказали от дверей, и Роан с радостным визгом понесся на свежую жертву. Рейвен поймала мальчика, подхватила на руки.

— Ну что, освободим дядю Пола? — спросила она.

— По! — сообщил Роан и вывернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов в ее руках, чтобы радостно посмотреть на Павла.

— А вы уже закончили? — глупо спросил он. Нет, идиот, они все еще висят у Кольца в скафандрах, разве не видно.

— Да, совсем. Завтра можем спокойно пристыковать вашу красавицу к нашему чудовищу, — не посчитала вопрос глупым Рейвен. — Пошли, Ро пора кормить. Беллами просил вас найти и вернуть сына домой.

— Дай! — Роан, рискуя вывалиться из ее хватки, потянулся к мячу в руках Павла.

Тот с сожалением посмотрел на игрушку и решительно закинул обратно в песочницу.

— Увы, парень, — вздохнул он. — Не получится.

— Голограмму не вынесешь из камеры, — объяснила Рейвен мальчику, как будто он мог понять, и развернулась к выходу.

— Давай лучше я его понесу, — предложил Павел, испугался, что сейчас его окатят презрением в стиле «я, по-твоему, безрукая?», но Рейвен притормозила и серьезно спросила Роана:

— К Полу пойдешь?

— По! — возликовал мальчик и вполне добровольно и даже с энтузиазмом переехал к Павлу на руки.

По пути к каюте Блейков Роан задремал, уютно устроив голову у Павла на плече, и Беллами принимал его уже спящим. С ужином у них, кажется, не сложится.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Беллами перед тем, как закрыть дверь.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил двери Павел и только тут сообразил, что отвечал на русском. Ну, как благодарили, так и отвечал.

Стыковка прошла благополучно. На фоне темного Кольца с бесформенными дырами и зазубринами на поверхности их серебристая «Заря» выглядела довольно чужеродно, однако захваты стыковочных механизмов держали надежно, а внешний вид конструкции мало кого волновал. На этот раз Павел, который вел капсулу с Монти и Рейвен в пассажирских креслах, не стал предлагать экскурсии, но пока облетали Кольцо от люка главного шлюза к доку «Зари», общую картину уловить и записать на память он успел.

Системы Кольца снова были отключены, все собрались на борту «Зари». Никто не хотел отдыхать, все рвались на Землю, кроме Роана, благополучно уснувшего в каюте Блейков. Было решено первым рейсом перевезти всех людей и часть самого необходимого груза, а остальные вещи — вроде гидропоники и не жизненно необходимых личных вещей ковчеговцев перевезти позже, когда разберутся с тем, где на поверхности можно жить. Всегда оставался вариант, что придется вернуться на корабль, если на поверхности будет опасно.

Разместить всех за один рейс в трех пассажирских капсулах не получалось, пассажирских мест было всего девять, и если Роана не считали, потому что он полетит у отца на руках, все равно кто-то один не помещался. Совершать из-за одного человека второй рейс было бы расточительно, так что решили использовать грузовую капсулу. Закрепить там кресло было негде, оборудование для расчистки завалов занимало слишком много места, так что пришлось собрать стоячее место для пассажира, с фиксаторами и мягкими валиками под шеей, поясницей и коленями.

Накануне, при распределении мест, чуть не вышел международный конфликт, потому что девушки «Зари» отстаивали свое право лететь стоя, как хозяева, а ковчеговцы пытались доказать, что они тут как раз вообще случайно, и это они должны рисковать, а хозяева и так в сложном положении из-за них... В итоге победила дружба и рыцарство: пилотов, детей, Беллами, которому скафандр Рейвен был узок в плечах, и прекрасных дам из жеребьевки исключили, и Джон с Монти тянули жребий в виде конфеты — вытянувший вслепую из вазочки карамельку с красной оберткой влезал в скафандр и становился гордым обладателем билета на стоячее место в транспорте. Счастливчиком стал Джон, тут же слопавший свою карамель и заявивший, что в космосе с жеребьевкой ему до сих пор сказочно везло, но это все, что он может сказать о космосе хорошего, и, чтобы его покинуть, он готов на Землю хоть прицепом к капсуле лететь на страховочном фале.

Грузовую капсулу с Джоном доверили пилотировать Федору, Павлу, как самому опытному пилоту, достались Блейки с сыном и Рейвен, Михаилу девочки «Зари», а Виктор оказался в компании Монти, Харпер и Эмори.

Отключать «Зарю» не стали, просто обесточили ненужные системы, отправили в спящий режим жизнеобеспечение и оставили полностью рабочей систему связи и управление шлюзами. Ведь им предстояло вернуться, если не полным составом — так за гидропоннным оборудованием, за подзарядкой аннигиляторов на капсулах, да и экипаж «Зари» не был готов долго оставаться на поверхности. Рейвен с Федором успели собрать портативный очиститель для пополнения запасов чистого воздуха, но еда и вода оставались проблемой. По плану, в первый заход они собирались проверить обстановку, оглядеться и решить, можно ли жить на поверхности, останутся ли там насовсем ковчеговцы — или тоже вернутся на корабль по окончанию «смены».


	3. Chapter 3

И вот настал момент, которого они все ждали. Обратный отсчет в доках всех четырех капсул начали одновременно.

— Поехали! — по-русски сказал Павел. Он вспомнил этот возглас Юрия Гагарина, когда они стартовали с борта «Зари» на Вариану, не мог не вспомнить и сейчас. Тогда это означало взлет, встречу с неизведанным, первая высадка человека Земли на чужую планету. Сейчас это было возвращение домой. На не менее чужую планету... Переводить пассажирам он не стал, не до того было. Если честно, он жалел, что Юля ввела мораторий на успокоительные для пилотов во время работы. Сейчас ему не помешало бы поменьше волноваться.

Точкой приземления выбрали сразу Полис — место, где находился бункер. Решили, что разобраться с оазисом успеют после того, как осмотрятся в развалинах и составят хотя бы примерный план — а то и начнут работать.

Павел, который вел первую капсулу, опасался, что садиться в бывшем городе будет трудно, но при подлете там обнаружились довольно большие, расчищенные волной огня, пригодные для посадки площадки. Только выбирай... Он выбрал место чуть поодаль от развалин небоскреба — чтобы не спровоцировать еще большее обрушение, если еще осталось, чему рушиться. Остальные пилоты с ним согласились, и вскоре все четыре капсулы стояли посреди обломков камня, пластикового и металлического мусора.

— По показаниям приборов радиационный фон в норме, — сказал Павел, вздохнул и обернулся назад: — Для тех, кто не с «Зари». Ну что, выходим?

— Выходим, — отозвался по связи Виктор.

Они одновременно открыли свои капсулы, и Павел первым спрыгнул на землю. Под ногами разлетелись мелкие камни, вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, виднелись останки зданий, валялся мусор, на свободных от камней участках лежал песок — и вовсе не чисто-желтый, какой встретил их на Вариане. Пейзаж был того самого пыльного желто-серого цвета, что и в иллюминаторе корабля, кругом не было ни деревца, ни травинки, и только голубое небо с размытыми розоватыми от рассветных лучей солнца облаками напоминало о том, что они, вообще-то, на Земле.

— Поздравляю, — сказал в наушниках голос Виктора. — С возвращением, ребята. И добро пожаловать в бывшие США.

— О как, побываю за границей, — бодро сказал Федор по-русски, но Павел слышал, что бодрость эта не естественная, а «на публику». Федька всегда держался до последнего, как будто считал, что без его юмора они все пропадут. Иногда, как сейчас, Павел даже был готов согласиться.

— Я думала, что видела гибель цивилизации на Вариане, — тихо сказала Варвара, но, поскольку говорила она в микрофон, слышали ее все. — Никогда не предполагала, что увижу ее гибель на Земле.

— Ну, вообще-то, мы еще живы...

— Джон! — шикнул кто-то, кажется, Харпер.

— Отставить трагедии, — решительно сказал Виктор и повернулся в сторону рухнувшего небоскреба. — Предлагаю всем высадиться, разобрать вещи и найти бункер.

— Ваши координаты указывали на его местонахождение, но вот вход нам придется искать вручную, — сообщил Михаил. Он копался в переносном планшете, куда наверняка уже скачал файлы съемки с высоты. — Кто-нибудь хоть приблизительно знает, где он был?

— Я своим ходом заходил в бункер с поверхности только один раз, а выходил в такой спешке... — с сожалением отозвался Беллами. — Боюсь, я не найду.

Он уже снял шлем и вылезал из защитного костюма — Павел успел ощутить укол зависти, хотя обстановочка не располагала к переодеванию в домашнюю пижаму и шлепанцы, и вообще — скафандр, так скафандр. Не позволит расслабляться. Они же на задании, все еще.

— А я попробую, — оптимистично заявил Джон, которому Эмори помогала освободиться от скафандра. — Я там вещи таскал с грузовика, не один рейд туда-обратно сделал.

— Я тоже помню, где вход, — сказала Эхо, уже снявшая костюм с себя и кокон с сына. Она держала мальчика на руках, а тот сосредоточенно осматривался, даже не пытаясь слезть. — Только вот Роан.

— Я присмотрю за ним, — предложила Эмори, складывая скафандр в капсулу. — Мы покараулим здесь, оставьте мне рацию.

Однако прежде, чем идти к развалинам башни, Беллами организовал «обход периметра», оставив Джона с Эмори, Роаном и девушками с «Зари», чтобы охранять капсулы и разгрузить оборудование. Виктор не спорил, предоставив ему право руководить всеми, — на Земле они были новичками и гостями, а ковчеговцы лучше ориентировались в происходящем. Обращаться с новым оружием им тоже долго учиться не пришлось — стрелять ребята умели, нужно было только привыкнуть к системе. Сами хозяева оружия так ловко со своими «бластерами», как их обозвал Джон, не обращались, как это теперь делали Беллами и Эхо с Харпер.

Обход увенчался успехом — в смысле, кругом не было ни души, даже птицы не пролетали, и Беллами успокоился. Эмори с Роаном остались у капсул, им для компании оставили Юлю, а остальные, нагруженные измерительной техникой, отправились к предполагаемому входу в бункер. Варваре даже предлагать остаться не стали, а Катя вообще одной из первых убежала за Джоном и Эхо, пока не отловили. Конечно, связь никто не отменял, но Виктор махнул рукой — геолог обязан присутствовать при раскопках, чего уж там.

Раскопки, конечно, пока были одно название. Прежде чем что-то «раскапывать», нужно было вычислить хотя бы примерно место, где находился люк входа, и составить план снятия обломков. Оружие на капсулах не было приспособлено для подобных работ, всю систему предполагалось отлаживать в процессе, а потому работать предстояло аккуратно и по слоям, чтобы случайно не пробить бункер насквозь.

Картина оказалась печальнее, чем они надеялись. В том числе и со связью. Беллами пытался связаться с бункером с помощью рации, но то ли радиоактивные обломки глушили радио, то ли в бункере система связи была повреждена, однако ответа он не добился. Думать, что там просто некому отвечать, не хотелось, так что единодушно решили постепенно расчищать завал, продолжая на каждом этапе пытаться установить связь.

— Дааа... — протянул Михаил, слезая с валуна, где он проводил замеры. — За один «сеанс» разгрести не выйдет.

— Значит, вернемся, подзарядимся, и разгребем за пару раз, — отозвался Федор. — Жаль, аннигиляторов всего два.

— Ничего, меньше шансов наворотить лишнего. — Павел огляделся, нашел взглядом Виктора, который вместе с Катей что-то объяснял Беллами и Джону. — Мы тут закончили? Можем звать командиров?

— Зови, — разрешил Михаил. — Мой план вчерне готов.

Спустя десять минут Виктор, молча изучавший план, поднял голову:

— Вот все хорошо, кроме момента, когда ты предлагаешь стрелять отсюда. — Он выразительно ткнул пальцем в нависающую над грудой обломков оставшуюся стену башни. — А если от волны она обрушится прямо на капсулу?

— А иначе вот этот кусок никак не снести ровно, — развел руками Михаил. — Я пытался просчитать три других варианта, везде не выходит. Только под этим углом.

Павел, изучавший план через плечо Виктора — дико мешался шлем и очень хотелось его снять, прямо руки чесались, — оценил стену, развалины, и сказал:

— Да ладно. Пара секунд у меня будет — увернусь. А то, может, и обойдется.

— На авось понадеемся?

— Нет, на мои, как сказал бы Мишка, навыки.

— Пока ты нарезал круги в космосе — я был уверен в каждом твоем движении, но в атмосфере мы на капсулах нечасто летаем.

— Вить, я сказал, что справлюсь, — с убежденностью, которую не чувствовал, сказал Павел, — значит, я справлюсь.

— Мне б твою уверенность, — вздохнул Виктор и включил внешнюю связь: — Ребята, мы закончили. Возвращаемся к капсулам.

По плану им сперва надо было снести аннигиляторами верхние валуны, которые обрушились не над самым входом, но создавали опасность нового завала. Первый залп доверили, естественно, Павлу. Остальные остановились ближе к месту приземления, чтобы не попасть под волну «отдачи», сопровождавшую каждый выстрел. Именно ее опасался Виктор — основная мощность «отдачи» отводилась в сторону, противоположную цели.

Испытания в полевых условиях прошли успешно, и первый валун приказал долго жить, рассыпавшись в пыль. Когда еще один последовал за ним, на второй капсуле, вооруженной аннигилятором, поднялся Федор. Вдвоем они отработали первый пункт плана, и через час завал над бункером уменьшился примерно на четверть, плюс исчезли огромные валуны, готовые завалить место раскопок новым слоем обломков. Однако теперь требовалось очистить поле работ от ровным слоем покрывшей все пыли — она создавала при наведении аннигиляторов помехи, которые были бы незаметны в бою, но при нынешних ювелирных процессах могли навредить результату. Павел с Федором посадили капсулы в отдалении, а ребята, вооруженные слегка модифицированными автоуборщиками, собирали оставшуюся от обломков пыль.

После этого Михаил провел новую серию измерений, скорректировал план действий, и пилоты приготовились ко второму заходу. По расчетам, батарей аннигиляторов должно было хватить как раз на этот слой, а затем все равно пришлось бы прерваться. После долгих обсуждений еще на «Заре» решили, что на этом этапе пилоты заберут на корабль аннигиляторы и Монти с Рейвен, которые помогут быстро их перезарядить, остальные останутся расчищать завал от пыли, а если получится выкроить время — Беллами, Эхо и Джон с Виктором слетают к оазису на пассажирской капсуле, рассмотреть его поближе, и вернутся. Потом, если повезет, то за третий и четвертый «сеансы» они доберутся до люка бункера, и дальше в ход пойдут уже роботы-погрузчики, перепрограммированные Рейвен, которые расчистят площадь окончательно.

Этот план устраивал всех, и основную сложность сейчас составлял тот небольшой участок, который во избежание повреждения бункера надо было сносить под определенным углом и с той самой точки, которая так взволновала Виктора. Когда дело дошло до ответственного момента, Павел попросил отойти подальше всех, включая Федора — как бы то ни было, но зацепить вторую капсулу с аннигилятором было бы верхом глупости. В принципе, он был уверен, что успеет увернуться, даже если стена небоскреба и правда окажется менее прочной, чем им кажется, и решит рухнуть. Хотелось бы, конечно, и вовсе избежать обрушения. Хотя падала бы эта одинокая стена в стороне от расчищаемой области, но кто знает, что и куда решит обвалиться следом...

— Если не уверен — давай лучше не гнать, а? — непривычно неуверенно сказал Виктор, задержавшись. Рядом пинал камешек Джон — то ли ждал Виктора, то ли сказать что хотел, то ли по привычке держался рядом с Павлом.

— А есть варианты? — пожал Павел плечами.

— Распылить стену перед тем, как стрелять по завалу, — подал голос Джон, не переставая пинать камень. — Ликвидировать опасность до того, как она ликвидирует тебя.

Павел помотал головой, а Виктор вздохнул:

— Я предлагал. Но Мишка прав, на это нужно слишком много энергии, даже если стрелять из двух аннигиляторов сразу, может не хватить, а это чревато все равно обрушением, если процесс остановится до завершения полной аннигиляции...

— Короче, крайне невыгодно, — подвел черту Павел.

— Выгоднее уронить ее целиком и сразу, на один из аннигиляторов и на тебя? — уточнил Джон, остановившись наконец, глядя в упор своим пронзительным светлым взглядом, в котором Павел с изумлением опознал тревогу.

— Я увернусь, — сказал он. — А так — это оптимальный вариант; даже если она рухнет — снести ее с завала будет проще, чем когда она стоит целой. Просто будем чуть дольше работать.

— Ну смотри, — помотал Джон головой, развернулся и направился к ожидающим вдали ребятам, бросив напоследок: — Удачи.

Виктор проводил его глазами.

— Кажется, Джон о тебе отдельно беспокоится, — сказал он по-русски. — Заводишь друзей?

— Заводят щенков и тараканов, — не повелся Павел, хотя ему почему-то стало приятно. — Все, иди уже, дайте поработать спокойно.

— Ну-ну, работничек... Удачи. — Виктор хлопнул его по плечу, развернулся и быстро зашагал к остальным.

 

Наверное, компьютер среагировал бы точнее. Но Павел привык полагаться на свои рефлексы, до сих пор они его не подводили. Глупо, да. Мишка же специально все замеры в компьютер внес, достаточно было просто включить автопилот... Но Павел его не включил. И даже Федор, лучше других понимавший, что он делает, промолчал — он тоже доверял Павлу больше, чем компьютеру.

А зря.

Потому что он не увернулся. У него почти получилось, если бы не мелкий камень, попавший по «крылу» капсулы, не повредивший ее, но создавший совершенно ненужный еле заметный крен и толчок в неправильном направлении. А второй, роковой обломок — из-под которого Павел должен был уйти этим движением, но не сумел, — ударил почти точно в центр верхней части корпуса, тоже не пробил насквозь, но сбил капсулу на землю. А вот следующий, упавший сверху, видимо, пробил колпак капсулы и задел Павла по плечу. Корпус капсулы выдержал и не расплющился, хоть и принял на себя основной удар, так что Павел успел отстегнуть фиксатор и отклониться, отчего удар кромки прошелся вскользь, не переломав ему кости, но пропоров скафандр.

Когда грохот вокруг утих, стало слышно, как в наушнике орет Федор, фоном что-то выкрикивает Виктор, скрипит корпус капсулы под тяжестью обломков, гудит и пищит в голове... Павел попытался собраться, вдохнуть поглубже и ответить, что он жив, но тут пришла боль. Его накрыло ощущением, будто кожа начала тихонько плавиться, словно скафандр раскалился, и тут до него дошло, что гудит голова от сотрясения, а вот пищит — от сигнала зашкаливающего счетчика радиации. Рукав скафандра был разорван, как он успел заметить, а сейчас — вспомнить, — не меньше, чем сантиметров на двадцать. Даже если сейчас немедленно закрыть прореху, что не получится, пока ребята не вытащат его отсюда, он уже успел схватить ту еще дозу. К горлу подкатил спазм то ли страха, то ли тошноты, в любом случае — в его ситуации неуместный.

Восхитительно.

— Пашка, мы сейчас их снимем, ты только не дергайся! — стали отчетливее голоса в наушниках, где всех перекрывал рык Федора.

— Козелков, ты живой? — прорвался следом Виктор. — Пашка!

— Я живой, — сказал он наконец, чувствуя, что горло тоже «плавится». Получилось настолько сипло, что он сам себя еле понял, но ребятам этого хватило. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но мысли расплавлялись в боли вместе с его телом, и прежде, чем его накрыло темнотой без чувств и ощущений, он собрал только одну: обидно будет сдохнуть идиотом...

 

***

 

Знакомое бульканье аквариумов прорвалось первым. И только потом всплыли голоса. Тело словно онемело, лишь кружилась голова и слегка подташнивало, но больше ничего не ощущалось. Как в невесомости. Или в озере. Открыть глаза сил не было, но слушать он уже мог.

— ...ничего не происходит, только процесс чуть замедляется. Я изведу весь запас антирадиационных препаратов, но ему это не поможет. Слишком большая доза.

— И сколько?

— Не знаю. Не думаю, что больше суток.

— А по-английски?

Юля повторила — это была Юлька, кто же еще мог таким сухим голосом, в котором отчетливо слышалась скрытая истерика, так спокойно повторить по-английски, что ему, Пашке Козелкову, осталось жить не больше суток?

— И ничего нельзя сделать? — тоже истерика в голосе, только это не Юля... Варька? Нет, не ее голос, и не Катин, да и зачем бы им по-английски...

— Ваши препараты не помогают? — упрямый голос Джона ни с чьим не перепутаешь.

— Нет. Я ввела уже максимально возможную дозу, и обезболивающие, и... теперь только ждать. На этой стадии даже пересадка костного мозга не поможет. Поздно.

— Почему не поможет? — все-таки, это был голос Рейвен, тот, что с истерикой. Забавно, что она рядом. Что они вообще тут делают?

— Потому что бесполезно. Его органы отказывают, и я не... пожалуйста. Извините.

Юля умолкла.

— А чего ждать?!

— Рейв...

— Нет, чего ждать?!

— Даже здоровый костный мозг от идеального донора уже не сможет справиться с таким поражением, — вступила Варвара. — Просто не сможет.

— Так, давайте-ка все отсюда, — снова Юля. — Хватит пациента тревожить. Все нервы и истерики где-нибудь в другом месте. Ему в любом случае нужен покой.

Шаги, шепот, чуть громче:

— Джон, ну вы идете?

И тишина, но не пустая — кто-то рядом всхлипывает.

— Рейв. Пойдем.

— Подожди.

— Ну чего ждать? Пошли к Беллами, надо поговорить.

— О чем?

— Не реви... Сама знаешь о чем. Мы должны обсудить это все вместе. И побыстрее, времени нет, сама видишь. Пошли.

— Думаешь, — всхлип, — согласятся?

— А ты как думаешь? Пошли. Не реви, кому сказал!

Снова шаги, шепот, темнота и густая тишина, в которой булькают аквариумы...

 

***

 

— Ну? Кто-нибудь это скажет?

Рейвен стояла посреди каюты Блейков, оглядывая остальных. Мерфи застыл рядом, но смотрел исключительно на Беллами, словно только от него зависело решение.

Эхо посадила Роана к игрушкам на кровати, тот немедленно занялся разбрасыванием их по доступной ему поверхности покрывала. Беллами следил за сыном, упорно не глядя на ребят, но чувствовалось, что он просто не хочет никого подталкивать, ждет, пока все выскажутся сами. Эмори машинально терзала край своего жилета, вместе с Монти с тревогой глядя на Харпер, которая сидела, сложив руки на коленях и изучая их с таким видом, будто это было самое интересное в ее жизни.

— Они нас вытащили с Кольца, хотя не были обязаны! — почти угрожающе сказала Рейвен, не дождавшись реакции. — Они помогали нам! И ничего взамен не просили.

— Пола накрыло, когда копали завал над бункером, — негромко сказал и Мерфи. — Если бы не мы, он туда не полез бы вообще.

— Все так, — вздохнул Беллами, прерывая свое нейтральное молчание.

— Мы даже не знаем, поможет ли наш костный мозг, — осторожно вступила Эмори. — Джули с Барбарой сказали, что уже поздно.

— Поздно для пересадки _их_  костного мозга, — не поднимая взгляд, возразил Монти. — Здорового, но такого же подверженного действию радиации, как и его собственный. А наш...

— Может, мы не успеем спасти Пола, но мы откроем остальным нормальный путь на Землю, — сказала Эхо. — Мы можем это сделать.

— Так давайте сделаем, — подала, наконец, голос Харпер.

Беллами тоже поднялся на ноги, словно только ее слов и ждал — а может, так и было, — и обвел всех серьезным взглядом.

— Так что? Я пошел к Виктору?

Рейвен молча стояла на том же месте, оглядывая всех с такой надеждой, словно от их решения зависела ее собственная жизнь.

Харпер подняла голову, встретилась с Беллами взглядом и медленно кивнула.

— Конечно, — спокойно сказала Эхо и поймала Роана, готовящегося свалиться с кровати.

— Мы все должны пойти! — мотнул головой Мерфи.

— Мы должны, — сказал Монти больше Харпер, чем остальным, осторожно сжал ее руку. Она перевела взгляд на него и вдруг неуверенно улыбнулась, вызвав ответную улыбку. — Ты у меня очень смелая.

— Я трусиха, — покачала она головой. — Но в горе Уэзер меня... про меня сказали, что я универсальный донор.

— С костным мозгом все сложнее, чем с кровью, — сказал Беллами. — Но, думаю, все вместе мы разберемся. Ты же скачала нашу базу данных из медчасти, как я просил? Рейвен?

Рейвен встряхнулась, словно переключаясь в свой обычный рабочий режим.

— Да. Да, конечно. Я схожу за флешкой, принесу к офису Виктора, думаю, смогу ее подключить к их компьютеру...

— Я с тобой, — вскочила Эмори.

Беллами вздохнул с видимым облегчением.

— Значит, решено. Идем к нему.

 

***

 

Снова бульканье. Должно бы раздражать, но пока он слышит, как булькают аквариумы — значит, еще живой. Наверное, это последние звуки, которые он слышит. А потому можно ими наслаждаться. Благо даже тошнота прошла. Наверное, его до бровей залили обезболивающими, а ушедшая тошнота... скорее всего, это означает, что скоро уже все. Павел в последнее время начитался про лучевую болезнь — временное улучшение наступает перед последней фазой. Надо попросить Юльку не тратить на него препараты, лучше просто ввести что-нибудь... что ускорит процесс. Медленно умирать ему почему-то совсем не хотелось. Если уж выхода нет, так лучше побыстрее.

На этот раз глаза открыть удалось. В палате медотсека для лежачих — прекрасно, все его вещи тут, как дома лежит! — царил полумрак. Собственно, светились только аквариумы в стене, да небольшой ночной светильник в боковой стене. В потолок смотреть было скучно, поэтому следующим шагом он попробовал повернуть голову. Даже получилось.

В кресле, которого раньше тут не было, сидел человек. Ребята не оставляли его одного. «Дежурства устроили», — подумал он с непонятным чувством: то ли ему было приятно, то ли досадно и неловко, что он столько проблем всем доставил. Ничего, скоро это, наверное, закончится.

В полумраке тени падали так, что из положения на кровати трудно было разглядеть, кто это, но судя по отсутствию реакции на его, Павла, движение, посетитель спал. Значит, на борту ночь. Иначе тут как минимум была бы бодрствующая узнаваемая Юля.

Будить дежурного Павел не хотел, а потому снова уставился в потолок. Ждал приступа слабости, как в прошлое пробуждение — ведь тогда он даже глаз открыть не мог, а сейчас вон... головой ворочал, осматривался, думал. Он пошевелил рукой, которой что-то мешало, осознал, что лежит под капельницей. Ну вот зачем они... если все равно уже, зачем тратить на него медикаменты? Придет Юлька, надо будет с ней серьезно поговорить. Или нет. Лучше с Виктором. Юлька врач и... и Юлька. Она не сможет сама такое решение принять.

Размышляя и пялясь в потолок, он машинально проверял собственное тело. Против прошлого раза, руки-ноги вроде слушались и даже что-то ощущали. Точно, улучшение перед концом. Ну хоть так, почувствовать себя ненадолго снова нормальным человеком. Павел попытался согнуть в колене ногу, с одеяла что-то соскользнуло, салфетка, что ли, рефлекторно свободной от капельницы рукой он попытался это «что-то» поймать, не сумел, но шум заставил подскочить дежурного в кресле. Павел опомниться не успел, как услышал характерное шипение включившейся рации, и знакомый нагловатый голос отчетливо сказал по-английски:

— Джули, он проснулся. — В следующий момент рация полетела на кресло, а Джон — к кровати Павла, для удобства общения сразу на пол, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу.

— Привет, — сказал он без улыбки, тревожно глядя на Павла. — Ты как?

— Нормально, — попытался ответить тот, получилось не очень, и Джон тут же метнулся куда-то в сторону, вернулся со стаканом воды с тонкой трубочкой в нем. Павел не успел опомниться, как его очень аккуратно и умело приподняли над подушкой, чтобы было удобнее пить, и некоторое время он был занят исключительно восполнением жидкости в организме. Потом Джон бережно опустил его обратно, чуть приподняв изголовье кровати. Отставил стакан и снова сел рядом на пол.

— Так как?

— Нормально, — повторил Павел уже более успешно, так что даже было слышно.

Джон осторожно улыбнулся.

— Ты всех напугал, — сообщил он. — Мы думали, не успеем.

Павел вздохнул.

— Может, и не надо было, — не удержался он. — Возиться бы сейчас со мной не пришлось, с идиотом.

Джон фыркнул.

— Самокритика — дело хорошее. Говорил я, что надо было ту стену снести? Ничего, повозились бы подольше с завалом, зато ты бы цел был.

— Ты говорил, — вздохнул Павел и спросил — пока Юлька не примчалась, надо успеть узнать побольше: — Капсула... шаттл накрылся?

— Не, Рейвен с Майком отремонтировали. Повозиться пришлось, и в космос он больше не годится, но в атмосфере может работать транспортом. Скафандр твой Тео с Монти тоже починили, и Тео говорит, что а вот он в космос годится. Аннигилятор цел. Они там сегодня как раз должны заканчивать с последним слоем...

«И правильно. Чего тут над трупом рыдать», — как-то даже слегка обиженно подумалось Павлу.

— ...А то мы и так пять дней потеряли, пока тебя откачивали, — закончил Джон.

Сколько? А что случилось с «сутками»?

Наверное, на его лице все было написано, потому что Джон неожиданно засмеялся.

— Расслабься, — сказал он наконец. — Пока что похороны отменяются.

— Так, Джон, спасибо, ты можешь идти! — влетела в палату Юля, на ходу заканчивая прятать волосы под шапочкой и включая верхний светильник. — Режим стерильности снят, но это не значит, что ему уже целоваться без маски можно с кем попало!

— А с маской? — серьезно спросил Джон, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Брысь отсюда! — по-русски шикнула Юля, и по ее тону, по прорывающейся сквозь напускную строгость улыбке, по тому, как шутливо поднял руки, отходя к двери, Джон — Павел понял, что тот сказал правду. Умирать он пока не собирается.

Внезапно стало легче дышать и захотелось нормально сесть.

— Давай поднимайся быстрее, без тебя на раскопках скучно, — сказал на прощание Джон, подхватил с кресла рацию и вышел.

Юля сняла капельницу и теперь деловито мерила Павлу давление, осматривала его с таким тщанием, с каким его на медкомиссии перед полетом не разглядывали, сверялась с приборами и своим планшетом, то немного хмурилась — и тогда сердце Павла ухало куда-то вниз, то кивала сама себе и улыбалась уже открыто — и сердце возвращалось на место.

Наконец она отложила планшет, отключила и сняла датчики, которыми Павел был обклеен, села на край кровати и взяла его за руку, переплетя их пальцы. Она давно так не делала — с тех самых пор, как они решили, что ей будет лучше с Федором.

— Ну, доктор, я жить-то все-таки буду? — осторожно спросил Павел, когда пауза затянулась.

— А куда ты денешься, — спокойно ответила Юля, сжимая пальцы чуть сильнее. — Будешь. И, кажется, долго. Если, конечно, перестанешь соваться в такие места, откуда тебя приходится клещами с того света вытаскивать.

Она помолчала, а потом сказала, глядя ему в глаза:

— Я готова тебя выписать и выпустить. Тебе пока не стоит пилотировать, наверное, и точно никаких физических нагрузок с неделю... ну, хотя бы пару дней, но в целом ты в норме.

— А на Землю мне можно?

Несмотря ни на что, ощущать под ногами твердую почву, видеть над головой голубое небо с облаками и чувствовать себя дома, хоть и немножечко в гостях, оказалось куда лучше, чем ему казалось. когда он размышлял о жизни на поверхности в скафандре.

— На Землю тебе нужно, — серьезно ответила Юля, сделав упор на слово «нужно». — И мы все должны просить тебя об одной вещи, которая... в общем, Витя хотел сам тебе сказать, но я все-таки врач, а это в большой степени медицинская проблема и... в общем, он сам не решится...

— Так, Юль, кончай резину тянуть, что случилось?

— Тебе сказочно повезло, что мы успели освоить новую для нас технологию. Тебе пересадили донорский костный мозг. Он прижился, и восстановление пошло гораздо быстрее, чем я ожидала, я отводила на все это никак не меньше пары месяцев, а ты уже на третий день выдал показатели лучше, чем я ждала через те пару месяцев. А сейчас ты вообще в полной норме по моим данным.

Она снова замолчала, и на этот раз Павел не решался задавать ни один из волнующих его вопросов: почему, отчего, что значит «лучшие показатели», и кто был донором. Пусть сперва договорит.

— В общем, есть основания полагать, что сейчас ты способен находиться на Земле без скафандра, — выпалила, наконец, Юля и продолжила, не давая ему опомниться: — Но убедиться в этом мы сможем только если проведем тест. На «Заре» у нас нет условий для подобных испытаний... Но это важно для всех нас. Если это сработало, мы все рано или поздно сможем нормально жить на поверхности.

— Так. — Павел поднял свободную руку, останавливая поток ее слов. — С начала, пожалуйста. Я, как бывший пионер, в бога и волшебство не верю. Так что мне бы хотелось более-менее реалистичный ответ: что вы со мной сделали?

Ответ оказался простым и невероятным одновременно. Когда стало ясно, что никакие средства, имеющиеся в Юлином распоряжении на «Заре», Павла спасти не могут, все приготовились к самому худшему, и тут к Виктору пришли ковчеговцы. Они рассказали, что после своей первой высадки на Землю встретились не только с кланами землян, живущих на поверхности, но и с небольшой группой людей, чьи предки пережили атомную бомбардировку в подземном правительственном бункере горы Уэзер, недалеко от бывшего города Вашингтона. И те люди — «Горные», как их называли земляне, — тоже были неспособны переносить радиацию на поверхности, как и экипаж «Зари», потому что их предки всё время после апокалипсиса провели в чистом бункере, и их ДНК не претерпевала никаких изменений. Однако пересадка костного мозга ковчеговцев помогла им изменить этот недостаток, и те, кому была сделана пересадка, смогли выйти наверх без защитных костюмов и жить наверху.

— Мне показалось, что с той горой и теми опытами все было очень нечисто, — медленно говорила Юля, покачивая головой. — Ребята не хотят об этом рассказывать, но мне кажется, что их согласия на те пересадки не спрашивали. И поскольку они живы, а о людях горы Уэзер они даже не вспоминали раньше... думаю, умерли те не от радиации.

Да, Павел давно понял, что жизнь на Земле после Ковчега у этих ребят не была усыпана розами и песнями. И что мирной она стала, только когда они всемером оказались на Кольце. Не зря все они, не только Беллами с Эхо и Харпер, умели обращаться с огнестрелом, не зря Эхо и Харпер тогда вышли их встречать первыми — эти девушки в настоящей схватке, наверное, смогли бы завалить и его, и даже Федора. Не зря Рейвен с Монти с полтычка разобрались в боевых аннигиляторах, а Эхо с Беллами так мастерски владеют мечами. Что-что, а бороться за свою жизнь эти ребята умеют во всех смыслах.

— Но факт, — продолжала Юля. — Это сработало на людях, физиологически подобных нам. Так что должно сработать и на тебе. И на нас всех. Но это надо проверить.

— Я рискну, — не стал заставлять ее проговаривать это вслух Павел. — Если ты считаешь, что уже можно — я хоть сейчас. Только если не сработает...

Он хотел сказать «пристрелите меня сразу», но Юля перебила:

— Если не сработает, Джон готов дать еще дозу, чтобы тебя вытащить снова.

Вот тебе и ответ на последний вопрос, насчет — кто донор.

— По восстановленной нами технологии можно пересаживать костный мозг от любого донора, был бы он здоров. Они опять тянули жребий.

— Дай угадаю...

Юля заулыбалась:

— Джон заранее сказал, что раз жеребьевка опять на борту космического корабля, то он и станет донором. Так и вышло. По-моему, он сжульничал, но не знаю, как.

— Или ему и правда тут «везет», — улыбнулся и Павел. — В общем, мы с ним явные везунчики, и нашему гибриду, то есть, мне, тоже должно повезти. Когда летим на испытания? Я хочу успеть к открытию бункера.

— Все хотят, — вздохнула Юля. Она все-таки полностью оптимизма Павла не разделяла, но отказаться от эксперимента не могла. Если опыт удался, значит, есть способ им всем адаптироваться к новой Земле. И упускать этот шанс нельзя, пока... Кстати.

— И что, они готовы всех нас обеспечить донорским костным мозгом?

— Да. Они еще просили прощения, что не сразу нам об этом сказали.

— Если ты права насчет горы, то я их понимаю, — кивнул Павел.

— Мы все их поняли. В конце концов, мы пока не умирали, наши скафандры нас защищали, а позже, скорее всего, они все равно нам помогли бы... если бы мы подружились.

— Почему «бы»? — спросил Павел. — Тебе не кажется, что мы уже друзья?

— Да. Они так дружно хотели тебя спасти, что Катя даже расплакалась, представляешь...

Он представлял. Честно говоря, он сам был готов растрогаться, с того момента, как услышал то тревожное «ты как?» от Джона, заснувшего у его кровати. Но теперь предаваться эмоциям было некогда.

— Так когда летим?

— О, что я слышу, он уже лететь куда-то собрался?! — В палату стремительно вошел Виктор, а в дверях застыл Федор. — Паш, я тебе с порога передаю пинок от Мишки, потому что он не для того заводил программу в твой автопилот, чтобы ты проигнорировал его труды и сыграл в ящик, а прощает он тебя только потому, что в ящик ты все-таки не сыграл... — Виктор перевел дух и шагнул к кровати, Юля быстро уступила место, едва успев разжать пальцы, — тот сразу плюхнулся на одеяло и сгреб Павла за плечи. Павел даже не сразу сообразил обнять в ответ: таких проявлений чувств у них за все двадцать лет знакомства ни разу не случалось.

— Придурок, я тебя вообще больше за штурвал не пущу, — сказал Виктор глухо. — Никогда, понял? Будешь у меня фермером-землекопом, цветочки разводить под руководством Монти...

— Буду, — согласился Павел, потому что вообще-то он был готов всю оставшуюся жизнь и цветочки, и цыплят разводить, и огород копать, и что угодно, только бы у Витьки не дрожали так руки и голос. — А можно я сам себя на поверхность к цветочкам доставлю? В последний раз?

В дверях радостно заржал Федор:

— Все, выздоровел, отбой тревоги!

Сразу, конечно, Юля его не выпустила, только через пару часов, полных тестов. Она еще пыталась что-то говорить о восстановлении и о «не спешить с выводами», но результаты всех проверок были однозначны: здоров. Оставалась последняя, самая главная проверка, которая определит все их будущее.

Пилотировать капсулу Павлу, разумеется, доверили, вместе с пассажиром — Павел не удивился, обнаружив на заднем сиденье Джона. На радостях ему, кажется, «Зарю» сажать на Землю доверили бы, было бы это нужно. Вторую капсулу, с Виктором и Юлей, вел Федор, который в приступе оптимизма не давал никому передохнуть от своих шуточек в наушниках, а когда он умолкал — эстафету перехватывал Джон. С которым Павел так и не успел поговорить, но влезать с серьезным разговором в их соревнования в чувстве юмора не хотелось.

Они приземлились в разгар финала работы над бункером, садились подальше от площадки с почти расчищенным завалом, чтобы не помешать, однако краем глаза Павел заметил нечто, что его насторожило: рядом с площадкой стоял самый обыкновенный четырехколесный автомобиль — типа нового УАЗа ... ну как «нового», старого уже, как мир, конечно, — только бронированный и явно с пулеметом на крыше. Да, но откуда тут автомобиль? Бункер еще не открыли, да и в нем такой агрегат вряд ли хранили бы.

От размышлений о транспорте его оторвал хлопок по плечу.

— Ты двери откроешь, или мы тут жить останемся? — в своей привычно-саркастичной манере спросил Джон.

— Что это за машина? — спросил Павел, нажимая кнопку.

— О, а это мы тебя сейчас еще с одной... эээ... землянкой познакомим. С двумя. Потом расскажу, долгая история.

Это простецкое «потом расскажу» прозвучало так легко и настолько дружески, что Павел решился. Он вышел из капсулы и ухватил Джона за рукав, как только тот выпутался из своего красного костюма. От второй капсулы к ним шли Федор и Юля с Виктором, и ему хотелось договорить до того, как они начнут ставить свои опыты на животных. То есть, на людях.

— Юля сказала, это ты меня вытащил, — сказал Павел в лоб.

Джон усмехнулся:

— Вытаскивали тебя сперва твои ребята, потом Джули с вашей биологом и Рейвен с Монти, а я просто полежал на кушетке, пока они все работали.

Павел выпустил его рукав и перехватил ладонь, сжимая пальцы своими.

— Спасибо.

Джон сжал его руку в ответ, сильно, так что даже в перчатке почувствовалось, и вдруг улыбнулся — как Кате в первый день, открыто и светло.

— На-здо-ро-вие, — старательно проговаривая каждый слог, ответил он по-русски. — Главное, чтобы получилось.

Павел выпустил его руку и отступил на шаг:

— А вот сейчас и проверим.

Он не стал дожидаться, пока подойдут Юля с командой, решительно отстегнул защелки, зажмурился и, не слушая предупредительных криков в наушнике, снял шлем. Выждал секунду и решительно вдохнул.

— Тебе неймется, да? — это Виктор.

— Погоди ж ты! Вот зараза! — Юлька.

— И кто из нас клоун? — Федор.

— Да подождите вы, — это Джон. Вряд ли он понял слова, но смысл уловил. — Все уже, теперь просто подождите.

Глаза Павел все-таки открыл, увидел прямо перед собой лицо Виктора и зажмурился обратно. Было бы очень хорошо больше никогда такого лица у него не видеть.

— Ну? — Федор звучал слишком громко, захотелось вытащить наушник. Повинуясь порыву, Павел, не глядя, всунул шлем в руки стоящего перед ним Виктора и стащил перчатку. Открыл глаза и внимательно изучил открытую ладонь. Поднял взгляд и увидел, что его ладонь изучают все, включая свирепого Виктора.

— Да ладно, Вить, — сказал Павел и тут же заработал гневный монолог на пару минут, из которого понял, что он детсадовский младенец, которого не просто на поводке надо водить везде, а еще и в наручниках и наморднике, желательно, что у него нет совести, а есть только дурь в башке, и что это был последний раз, когда его вот так прощают за самоуправство и...

— Вить, получилось же, — попробовал Павел снова, когда тот набирал воздух для следующей фразы. Которая так и не последовала.

— Круто, — сказал спустя несколько секунд молчания Джон. — Беллами тоже так орать может. А Рейвен может круче, потому что у нее голос выше. Звучание непередаваемое. Кстати, о Рейвен...

Павел вздрогнул. А что — Рейвен?

— Мы можем Пола отпустить? — деловито спросил Джон у Виктора, который так и молчал. — Он же тут больше не нужен?

— Куда? — не менее деловито спросила Юля, явно примеряющаяся к Павлу, чтобы посчитать пульс, но перчатки скафандра мешали.

— Туда, — выразительно махнул Джон в сторону площадки. — Ему там будут рады... Хотя нет, лучше пошли туда сами, Белл нам руками машет. А ты стой здесь! — ткнул он пальцем в Павла.

— Да. Пошли, он тут сам разберется, — неожиданно поддержал его Федор, глядя Павлу за спину.

— Снимай уж весь скафандр, — вздохнула Юля. — Посмотрим, что с тобой к вечеру будет. Чуть что не так почувствуешь — немедленно в капсулу, в скафандр и зови меня!

— Слушаюсь, доктор, — Павел торопливо стащил вторую перчатку и козырнул.

Виктор молча впихнул ему в руки шлем и пошел к развалинам первым.

— Помочь? — спросила Юля, но Федор помотал головой и потянул ее за руку следом за Виктором.

— Удачи. Микрофон сними, — непонятно сказал Джон, снова улыбнулся и пошел за остальными.

Куда они все, что он не так сделал-то?

Павел положил шлем и перчатки на сиденье капсулы, подумал и стащил с уха гарнитуру — зачем-то же Джон это посоветовал, — обернулся, чтобы посмотреть им вслед и наткнулся на Рейвен, подошедшую уже практически вплотную.

— Привет, — глупо сказал он. — А вы уже закончили с завалом?

— Ага, — кивнула она. — Тебя ждали, чтобы открывать.

— Правда?

— Нет, — отрезала Рейвен. — Просто мы люк открыть снаружи не можем. Но Белл сумел с ними связаться.

— Они живы?

— Живы, почти все... Я не слышала всего, вас увидела.

И бросила бункер, который вот-вот откроют, и с которым только что связались?

— Подумала, что все равно его в ту же секунду открывать не будут, — словно угадав его мысль, отозвалась Рейвен. — Минимум через полчаса, пока они сами до люка доберутся. Инженеры там сейчас все равно уже не нужны. И пилоты-камикадзе тоже.

Павел не знал, что сказать, но сказать что-то надо было.

— Помоги скафандр снять, — вылетело у него.

Рейвен фыркнула.

— Только скафандр?

Павел немедленно вспыхнул, а она вдруг изменилась в лице, превратившись разом из насмешливой язвы в растерянную девочку, качнулась вперед и обхватила его руками — почти как Виктор в медотсеке, но тут Павел не раздумывал — руки словно сами действовали, на рефлексах: обнять покрепче, прижать к себе и уткнуться в растрепанные темные волосы на виске, выбившиеся из хвоста.

— Ты такой смешной, когда смущаешься, — всхлипнула Рейвен. — Краснеешь, как девчонка... Не умирай больше, ладно?

Хорошо, что Джон заставил его снять микрофон.

Хорошо, что сейчас им с Рейвен не мешает защитное стекло шлема.

И хорошо, что теперь они все могут жить тут свободно и вместе со всеми строить новую Землю…

 

Если дома тебя не ждут, если дом стал чужим и пустым, — войди и сделай его снова своим. Ведь больше никто этого сделать не сможет.

 


End file.
